


Growing as a family

by sara_teddy



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_teddy/pseuds/sara_teddy
Summary: Damon knew being romantically involved with Marcus Fenix a high ranking Army officer would be interesting. But the one thing he wasn't expecting back in civie life was dealing with children. A story about Damon and Marcus working through their relationship and working on raising JD together.





	1. Five year old are the pits

**Author's Note:**

> All the ships mentioned in the tags are either current or future ships.

James Dominic Fenix always woke up early...too early for Marcus and Damon’s liking. But when that little blur of blonde ran into their bedroom at the butt crack of dawn begging for food like he had not eaten a shit ton of food the day before..it was hard to say no to. Well, Damon, had no issue saying no but Marcus, on the other hand, would always get up kiss Damon on the head and tell him the coffee would be on in fifteen. Damon grumbles figuring that Marcus and JD if he was lucky, would make him breakfast in bed. Marcus smiles as he watches JD rush off to the kitchen, “Don’t you touch that stove mister till daddy’s in that kitchen.” He grumbles trying to rub sleep outta his eyes. James was trying really hard to not touch anything but as far as a five-year-olds capability of not touching anything was really not there. He was about to turn on the stove trying so hard to help. Marcus groans, “Listen here mister...daddy needs you to listen to him more.” 

James in typical fashion rolls his eyes, “No. Food now. Listen later.” The child chides back at his father. Marcus looks at him and says “You know that stove could burn you. You don’t want to end up like me do you?” Marcus points to the patch of burnt skin on his arm. That was the result of a firefight some terrorists threw a makeshift acid bomb...some people in Marcus squad didn’t make it out quite unscathed as Marcus did. The officer hated that, that some of his people had lost their faces, use of some limbs and the like. Marcus got off scot-free with his arm being a little bit burnt. JD looks at his father and says “But I want food. I just wanted to help.” Marcus scuffs up JD’s mess of hair and smiles, “I know buddy but daddy can have you help in other ways! You wanna crack some eggs for papa so I can make eggs for your other daddy?” JD smiles brightly as he nods going to grab the eggs and the stool so he could stand next to his dad cracking the eggs. He waits for his daddy to get him the bowl he needs to crack the eggs, “Can you crack six eggs for me?” JD nods as he counts the eggs, “If we do six then we need more eggies daddy.”

“Well, then I guess you and I will have to go to the store since your other daddy has to work today.” Marcus wishes he hadn’t told the younging Damon had to go in to install some new high-grade military tech. JD sighs as he goes about cracking the eggs and watching his papa cook them. After cracking them he goes off to the bathroom to clean his hands before returning, “Will papa have to be there all day? Does that mean you gotta go into work? Do I get to come? Do I get to see Uncle Dom? Uncle Cole? Maybe even Uncle Tai?” Marcus laughs, “I don’t have to go in but maybe you and I can stop in to see everyone baby. Would you like that?” 

JD nods happily, he loved going to see his daddies at work. It meant he got to play with his cool uncles. Like Cole and Uncle Dominic. Who his papas said he was named after. “But if we go in to see Uncles and papa. That means you gotta say hi to your mother too.” JD face falls, it wasn’t that he disliked Anya...it was that he didn’t really know her. She left his actual daddy when he was two something he always wondered about. As Marcus made the rest of the meal he watches JD slowly. Anya had been asking about JD and Marcus always told her she could take him anytime she wanted. When Marcus was finally done with the eggs he gives a big heaping bowl to JD who runs off to the bedroom to go eat with papas. Marcus smiles as he grabs a tray of drinks and food for the other and himself. Walking back into the bedroom he smiles. 

Damon looks as the smell of food wafts into the room, JD gingerly gets up on the bed before sitting in the middle snuggling up to Damon as he eats, “Dada got your food papa.” Marcus smiles as he says “One order of eggs and coffee for Damon Barid.” Damon smiles as he sits up more taking the food and coffee. Marcus sits on his side smiling as JD shovels food into his mouth, “Slow down.” Damon sighs as he watches JD, “Don’t choke babe.” JD slows down and says “Daddy and I are gonna come visit you at work today. But we gotta get more eggies first cause we used them all today.” Damon laughs, “And by visiting me you mean...you gonna see everyone else then spend five milliseconds with me?” 

JD pouts, “NO! I wanna see you first. NOT fair you gotta work!” Marcus shoots Damon a look like come on, but Baird smiles and says “Oh shush you mister growly pants over there. Long as our little buddy here is happy that’s what I care about.” Damon smirks as he leans over kissing both JD and Marcus on the cheek before finishing off his coffee and food. “Alright, you two lazy bums. I gotta go shower and get dressed, Cole said he’ll pick me up at ten-thirty and it’s already nine-fifteen. “ JD squeals when he gets a kiss to his cheek and when his papa moves he snuggles into the other one, JD nestling into his real daddy happily. Marcus wraps an arm softly around JD and watches him eat.

By the time Damon is ready to go Cole has invaded their living room and is roughhousing with James. The two are playing around as Damon walks behind Marcus who’s watching them play with a smile on his face, “Have you told James yet?” Damon suddenly asks softly into Marcus’s ear as he wraps his arms around his love. Marcus sighs, “It is nearly four months away. I was going to tell him when you got back….you’ll be the one with him here while I’m deployed…” Marcus leans back into Damon’s embrace and kisses his cheek. “We will tell him when I am home” Damon states softly as he watches Cole fake tackle their child.” Marcus claps his hands and Cole smirks as JD is on the floor giggling, “Alright buddy I gotta take your pops to work. But I hear that you’ll be coming to visit us later.” JD nods happily, “We gotta see daddy first but maybe this time daddy will let me go see you on the range.” Marcus rolls his eyes softly as Cole shrugs. Damon and Cole leave, leaving Marcus and JD all alone together. 

“Papa...you okay?” JD asks looking to Marcus who’s staring off into the distance. “Yeah...I…”He sighs, “Ah shit. I was going to wait until your other daddy got home. But buddy….”Marcus squats down to James’s level. “Can I talk to you all big boy like?” Uh oh JD didn’t like where this was going, “Yous leavings agains?” JD sputters out as he tries to look anywhere but his real daddy trying to hide the tears the worry that is on his young boyish face. Marcus wraps his arms around James really tightly and sighs, “I”m sorry buddy. I”m really really sorry. Daddy has to go help people in another country that aren’t as lucky as we are. Your other daddy is gonna be here with you the whole entire time I”m gone okay? I promise to send letters and everything..it’ll only be.” 

Marcus gulps softly, “For a year.” James pushes away from Marcus, “A YEAR!??!” The young kid screams, “NO PAPA NO!” He feebly attempts to punch Marcus and the older man allows it. “I’m sorry buddy. I tried to get a six-month stint but they need the best of the best. Your Uncles and Aunties are still gonna be here. Only Uncle Dom and Uncle Tai are coming with me...nobody else you know is going..” JD storms off to his room making sure the door slammed loudly enough for Marcus to hear. He sighs going off to grab his phone, “Fucker knew...how the fuck does this fucking kid know fuckin everything?” He sighs hitting send to Damon. Who quickly replies, “Upstairs? In-room?” Marcus types out another reply, “Yeah. I’m let him relax. We’ll bring you and the guys lunch. Tell them not to eat…”

Several hours later and several attempts later, Marcus finally got JD out of his room long enough to have him get dressed and get ready for the day. “James Dominic come on, time to go to the store. Let’s go, buddy.” JD all but runs to Marcus side looking up at him with his arms outstretched, “Come on goober lets go.” As Marcus scoops up JD he smiles kissing his boys face all over. James makes a spittin sound as he gags, “Daddy please no.” Marcus keeps doing it as it’s getting squeals out of his son. The love of his life, the reason he didn’t kill himself five years ago. James was fairly good in the store only running off three times though Marcus knew he was upset, he could tell in the way he looked at him. His shoulders for a five-year-old were slumped back just enough to show it was bothering him. Finally after making several amazing sandwiches in the car and eating enough extra sandwich meat to defeat the purpose of them getting so much. James had ten sandwiches in the back seat with him along with chips and sodas for the people he loved oh so much.


	2. All hell broke loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen when the kid confesses something big and bad to his Uncle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sexual assault lie ahead, warnings have been given.

About a half-hour later the two males arrived at the base, Marcus flashing his military ID allowing them to enter the base. “Now James… I know you’re excited to give your food and everything to everyone but we cannot just run around willy nilly okay?” James rolls his eyes, “Yes papa. I know. I gotta be good. But we don’t gotta see mama right?” Marcus sighs, he knew this whole damn situation with Anya wasn’t going to be easy and someday he’d explain what happened between his mom and him. Cause JD was well smart enough to know Damon wasn’t his momma. Parking the car in its usual spot Marcus smiles as he grabs James from the back outta his booster seat. Grabbing the huge bag filled with chips and drinks he slings it over one arm while he grabs JD’s bag on the other arm then scoops up the munchkin with both arms and smiles, “You ready buddy?” JD nods snuggling into Marcus’s shoulder happily. He loved to visit because it meant he got to see everyone he loved. As Marcus walked through the parking garage he smiles as various people wave and smile softly at the young boy in his arms. 

Making their way to the R&D labs he smiles as he spots Damon a few feet away. JD smirks as he leans up whispering into his daddy’s ear, “Can...I please?” Marcus rolls his eyes as he places his child down onto the ground and watches James take off like a bat out of hell and attaches himself to Damon’s leg, “Oh and what do we got here?”A female voice says as she watches JD suddenly hide behind Damon’s leg. Damon turns around scooping up JD and smirks, “My wonderful little boy James Fenix. I”m sure you know who is daddy is right Jess?” Jess smiles as she waves to Marcus who approaches, “We brought you some food babe. He made you a very special sandwich.” Baird’s eyebrow peak in confusion as Marcus hands him the very messily but somehow kinda neatly wrapped sandwich, “You have roast beef with swiss cheese.” Damon smiles as James says “I made its for you!” Damon smiles as Marcus leaves another sandwich for Jess. Suddenly James says “Daddy is leaving us, papa. Daddy leaving us for a wholes years.” Jess frowns softly as she grabs her sandwich thanking Marcus silently as she leaves the couple alone.

Damon figured this was coming, just not so soon nor in a public space “Hey baby shh it’s okay...daddy gonna go save the world. He’s gonna be back so quickly you won’t even feel like it’s been a year.” Damon softly rocks the young boy in his arms, “But papa what if daddy dies? Then that means I gotta leave the place I love to go with a mama who I don’t even know!” Marcus heartbreaks, as he walks over putting his arms around Damon, “Oh no baby, if something ever happened to me. You’d stay with daddy. “ James whimpers as he nuzzles into Damon more hoping if he snuggled hard enough he’d disappear, “Promise I won’t ever be stuck with mama?” Damon looks to Marcus who’s pulled away a bit to hide his tears from the youngin. Jess smiles softly as JD looks at her, “Here Damon. Let him come over here I’ll show him some fun safe stuff he can play with.” James wiggles happily as Damon puts him down running to the women who’s showing him so cool tech that Damon has been working on. Marcus rubs his eyes furiously he refuses to let anyone see his emotions, let alone at the workplace. Damon hugs him softly placing a kiss on his cheek, “We are gonna make it through. Don’t you worry.”

Damon cringed he didn’t know why JD who barely known his mother was so against being with her. Did something happen last year when Damon and Marcus were deployed? Damon was going to see what the little boy would have to say. Word tended to get around fast when JD was around on base. Soon enough the R&D lab was filling up with various people James Dominic Fenix loved and cared about. Tai, Cole, Sam, Dominic the whole gaggle of people. JD runs over to hand out all the sandwiches and is his usual bubbly self. Till he remembers what he learned and looks up at his uncle Dominic and sighs, “Uncle...can we talks?” Dominic squats down to scoop him up and throws him over his shoulder causing James to laugh as he starts to tickle the young boy.

“Uncle...I means it...I wanna talk…” He points to a quiet spot of the lab and Dominic looks to Marcus then Damon and sighs, “Yeah buddy. Okay.” After a short walk, Dominic puts the young one down and he gasps as he’s suddenly clung to, “Please take care of daddy...please get him home safes. I don’t wanna ever go near mama and her new boyfriend thing.” Dominic looks to James, “Buddy...what happened last year when you were alone? Your daddy’s been worried about you lately.” It was something Maria, Dominic, Damon, and Marcus did was talk about their kids, talk about their families and their worries. James never really told anyone this but he trusted his Uncle Dominic to say nothing to his daddies about this. “Mama’s boyfriend did bad things...he touched me in places he wasn’t supposed to. He’d make sure mama wasn’t ever there. Told me if I told her, he’d hurt papas...Uncle, please don’t say nothin.” Dominic’s face went white, fuck sakes he had to tell the guys but not here not in front of JD.

When the two returned Dom let JD run back around to whoever he wanted to be with. “Marcus. Damon. We need to have a talk but not in the lab. Will James be okay by himself with the others?” Jess looks to the men, “He’ll be fine. I was gonna show him the cool robotic dogs Damon and I were working on after he gives out all the drinks.” Dominic smiles as the trio walks into another part of the lab where James wasn’t able to go. “Fuck sakes...Anya’s guy has been touching your boy.” Dominic spits out, “He told me he did it then threatened you guys. No wonder he doesn’t fucking like Anya.” Marcus’s face goes red then white then back to red as he slams his fist down on a table of Lancers. Damon knows that look in Marcus’s eyes, hell anyone would know what that meant. It meant nothing good was going to happen and Domnic and Damon knew they had to watch out. Taking a few sharp breaths in Marcus was about to say something till they heard a scream. “Papa!?!” JD cried, “Papa...where are my daddies?” Marcus ran from the armory room and scooped up JD, Damon, and Dominic not too far behind, “I”m right here buddy.” He turns to see who just walked into the labs and lets out a guttural growl. 

Anya and Jackson walk, Anya makes a beeline to Marcus and JD, Dominic quickly steps between Anya and Marcus, “The kids crying and upset, leave him and his dad alone, Anya.” Anya tuts, “What I cannot see my kid?” Suddenly everyone’s eyes turned to the former couple waiting to see what was going to happen, Marcus hands JD who’s still crying and shaking over to Damon. He pushes past Dom and looks Anya and Jackson in their faces, “You. You got a shit ton of nerve saying that. You gave him up when we got home. You said oops that one time we had sex and had a kid but I don’t want him. I have legal documents that say you gave up the right to have this child as your child. AND you...mister…” He sticks his finger at Jackson, “You ever fucking come near my kid again and I’ll have my boot so far up your ass you’ll wish you were dead. Anya, you know your boy toy here touched James? Did you know that? Your dating someone who’d rather diddle a damn four-year-old boys dick who’s unable to say no or understand anything?” Damon somedays wishes Marcus wasn’t so headstrong and wish they weren’t doing this in a fucking lab right now. Damon walks back to the armory so JD can breathe a bit he can feel the boy heaving pretty badly as he’s shaking.

James Dominic Fenix was scared, he was a bit angry at his Uncle but he knew that his Uncle only said that to protect him, “Papa don’t let him near me….I want my other papa too...daddy...I want daddy!” James cries as he snuggles into Damon, “PAPA!” He cries out and god, god does that break Marcus heart, “Now if you’ll excuse me. I have to go console my fucking child. MY child. Also, Anya and Jackson don’t fucking think this is over.” Anya looks to Jackson as she smacks him, how could he do that to James? While she may have relinquished her role as the mother she would always send birthday cards and the like. Anya storms out a very angry looking Jackson follows behind. Marcus rushes into the armory room and shakes, “Hey buddy papa’s here. You got a whole room full of people who love you.” James whines as he heaves more he’s shaking badly and the others are all confused, shocked and worried.

JD looks around rushing over to a trash bucket as he gagged heaving up stomach acid and the remains of his chips and sandwich he had. Dom and Sam were the first two to come in. Dominic looks to Damon who sighs as he watches Marcus attend to their son. “Papa I don’t feel good. I don’t feel good…” he whimpers as the five-year-old clings to Marcus who’s cleaning off his face of vomit. Samantha smiles sweetly as she watches the interaction between son and father. She then looks to Damon as if to say we need you out here. “Babe I”ll be right outside if you need me.” JD looks to Damon and whines, “Papa….Uncle...Auntie…” he makes grabby hands for Samanta and Dominic and the two walk over placing kisses on either side of his face. Marcus smiles softly though he looks worn and was not expecting any of this. Damon walks out with Dom and Sam. The others all share worry glances at the armory glass window. Watching Marc and JD. Marcus was trying to console the very distraught and now sick child.

“We aren’t going to let that slide right?” Dom simply states, “We are going to help you and Marcus anyway we can. If you two need alone time. I”m sure Maria wouldn’t mind having a fourth little one runnin around. GOD knows she loves to dote on JD anyways.” Damon nods, “I think Marcus is looking to kill. But something the way it looked like Anya reacted that maybe there’s something more to this then we know. I”m not saying she knew but it also seemed like she couldn’t say anything. You notice how when she walked in he had her hand tightly like they were holding hands but she didn’t seem happy about it?” The others agree, the only thing that takes anyone out of their current state of shock is a loud crash and another loud scream from the child. 

Marcus sighs as this was not how he planned his Saturday afternoon. “JD baby boy we are gonna go home now okay? Let papa finish his work and then we are gonna get a big old pizza. We are gonna invite Kait and Del over to play and for a sleepover and we are gonna surround you with people you love.” Marcus cradles the boy close to his chest as he walks out, pretty sure there is puke running down the back of his shirt, JD is a snotty, crying mess of emotions, “Pizza at our place tonight my treat, beers, and drinks on me. Kids welcomed, fire is going to be full-blown tonight.” Marcus states as he simply grabs the two bags he had and kisses Barid on the lips before walking out. Nobody really says anything till Marcus is gone, Damon puts his face in his head, “Well fuck. Marc, Dom, and Tai are leaving in less than two weeks and now we have to deal with this?”


	3. Party time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a celebration and maybe a chance for the adults to blow off some steam.

The rest of the day at the base was iffy at best, Anya kept to herself most of her day there. Sam, Dom, and the others helped around the labs to help Baird in any way they could. Jess a half hour before they were allowed to go home approaches Damon, “Hey boss man. Can I ask you something?” Damon smiles, “You know you can just call me Damon. Your pretty much part of Delta team at this point Jess. You’ve proven yourself that you can provide support even if you are a million miles away from the battlefield.” Jess smiles, “JD..if you need anything...and like I get it I”m not someone you’ve fought with over the years...but my sister was assaulted around his age by our stepfather...she didn’t tell anyone till my mom found her husband in our bedroom. If you need any support or counseling I know a ton of people we went to with my sister and they were and still are such a great help to Masie.” 

Damon smiles and says “Thanks, Jess. I appreciate that. I’ll keep you in mind if we need that. We going to see you tonight?” Jess laughs, “Maybe. I have to walk the dogs, feed my cats, let the pet raccoon my boyfriend adopted out. Who knows.” Damon laughs, “You kids and your weird animals.” Jess smiles as she grabs her jacket and says “Tell JD I’ll have his prototype bubble gun to him by Tuesday.” Damon lets out a groan, “Why did you promise him bubbles? The last…” He shakes his head laughing, “Oh Jess.. if Marcus slips on bubbles and herniates a disc your paying.” Jess tuts, “Listen I been working on this for months for the little dude. They are not bubbles in the sense like a wand and you blow bubbles. They are it’s...well it’s hard to explain. But nobody slips on nothing cause it evaporates.” Damon smiles, “That kid is so spoiled from everyone here.” She giggles, “He’s a good kid, got two great dads...who wouldn’t wanna spoil that boy!”

When Marcus got JD back to their house he sighs as he looks at how unkempt and messy the boy looks. Thankful the seats were leather so any of the vomit that now lay across it would be easily cleaned once he got JD settled on the couch, “Okay buddy. We are gonna get you cleaned up than in some PJs and resting for a bit. Daddy’s gonna clean the car then sort everything else out okay?” JD whines though he already feels better having puked up anything in the last twenty-four hours out of his stomach not that his big little secret was out. Marcus brought the tired boy to the bathroom upstairs drawing a bath as he attempted to soothe the boy, “Alright...come on now.” 

JD sways slightly when he’s first put on the floor, “Arms up.” Marcus muses as JD does that Marcus takes off the shirt slowly and carefully. “There you go. You got the rest?” James nods but says “You turn around papa…” Marcus does as he told and it breaks his heart he only turns around when he hears the boy enter the water. JD sits there and says “It hurt. He was mean. He wasn’t nice. He’d make things happen so I’d feel funny there and then he’d just touch me and make me touch him.” Marcus sits down at the edge of the tub like he always does. Sits crossed legged and they talk. Usually, it’s about school or something his daddies did while he was away. James sat there staring at Marcus, “It wasn’t funnies daddy. He hurts mes. Stuck things in my mouth so I wouldn’t scream for helps.” Marcus nods, “I promise you James Dominic Fenix you will not have to worry about that man ever touching you again. If you ever see him and we somehow get separated. You scream. You scream your damn little heart out. You kick and scream and no matter what… know daddy and I love you.” 

James smiles softly as he cleans himself up, he’s watching Marcus watch him and Marcus doesn’t mean to make it seem like he’s transfixed. But he is, JD pouts looking at his daddy, “Why don’t we ever take baths together papa? I miss it. We bought this tub we could didn’t we?” Marcus laughs, “Last time I offered you said you were too grown up!” James looks at his dad, “Pwease papa...pretty, please.” Marcus sighs as he quickly strips his own shirt and pants leaving his boxers on, “Alright move forward bud.” JD did it as he cheers letting Marcus settle before scrambling between his legs. Marcus pulling the five-year-old close, James hums happily and he’s thankful to be in someone’s arms he trusts. 

Marcus doesn’t even realize both of them dozed off in the warm water till Damon said “There you two are I walked by the car noticed you never cleaned the puke out then found you two in the nice warm bath.” Marcus blinks, JD giggles as he says “Woops. Daddy came and had a bath with me! Bet you’d fit in here too if we didn’t have to get up and daddy didn’t have to clean…” JD pouts, Marcus laughs, “Buddy go relax with papa. I”mma clean up the car then we will call your friends.” Damon grabs one of JD’s fluffy towels and wraps the boy up taking him off to his room. James whimpered a bit, “Papa...can you tell me something. Daddy gonna be okay, right? Daddy not gonna die when he goes?” 

Damon sighs as he nudges the door open with his foot and smiles the typically messy room was fairly clean, “You’ve been keeping it really clean I”m proud of you buddy. Maybe we’ll have to get you that game thing you wanted.” JD cheers as Damon places the boy on the bed who lays there quite content with the warmth of the towel. “PJS or a tee shirt and shorts bud?” JD rolls around a few moments giggling, “Shirt and shorts!” He cheers as Damon smirks tossing him the clothes, “Alright go get dressed. I hear your dad downstairs I’m going to help him.” JD nods as he waits for Damon to leave before getting up and going to get dressed. 

When Damon finds Marcus he’s already cleaned the car, finished cleaning most of the house all because he made an extra-strong pot of coffee. “Rough day?” Baird laughs looking to Fenix, who just shrugs as he’s chugging down another cup. Damon doesn’t get much time alone until JD is in bed so when the other upstairs Damon takes a few steps forward pushing Fenix back against the nearest wall kissing him tenderly. Marcus almost sputters but manages to swallow the coffee before kissing the man in front of him, “We.Can’t. Do.This.”He groans against the feverish attack on his lips right now.

Damon gropes the other once before pulling away kissing hard on the other’s neck, “Later your ass is mine.” Marcus grumbles, “Sure. If your not on the floor with Sam the gang drinking.” He smirks as he starts pulling down the various bottles of things. It was almost tradition at this point that when Delta squad gets together everyone drinks...expect well Maria isn’t apart of Delta but she’s become, family. She’s the mother to everyone when they’re hungover and upset. Damon had kinda forgotten to mention to Marcus he told everyone to come around five-thirty. So when someone literally just walked into the house with four extra-large pizza’s a bag full of booze and other food. Marcus looks to Damon confused, “Uh. Hello. Why are you here so…” Damon smirks as he kisses Marcus on the cheek while he goes to help Dom with the food. A few moments later Maria and their three kids come running in. Heading upstairs to play with JD.

Dominic smiles as he hugs Marcus, “The others weren’t far behind. We had to stop and pick up Jess and then the raccoon got out so the kids were playing with the raccoon. Wait Jess in R&D has a pet raccoon?” Damon laughs and says “Yeah his name is Waldo the raccoon. Get it..?” Marcu rolls his eyes and says “Well remind me to never let Jess bring the pets over here…” Jess laughs as she walks in with some cake and a few toys for JD, “Listen the Raccoon named Waldo is the sweetest thing ever! I’ll bring him into work Baird likes him quite a bit...even if he claims that wild animals shouldn’t be pets!” Jess smiles as she places the cake on the table that has now become the food table. “Is JD upstairs with the others?” Jess asks. Marcus nods, “Here he needs to say hi to everyone and not just stay upstairs. JD GET DOWN HERE AND SAY HI TO EVERYONE.”


	4. Life is usually okay long as you got friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big party right before Marcus, Tai and Dominic get deployed. Before the worst year of everyone life starts.

The party was pretty much amazing from the start or so thought Marcus everyone was together, the children were playing. Nothing like the harshness of earlier today, Marcus fell into the sway of the music as Cole and Jess planned out the party playlist. The warm air of the early fall end of summer hung in the air. The bonfire was going smoke could be seen for quite some ways. Soon enough everyone was outside the kids running in and out of the large playscape that Marcus had made for JD about two years ago it was huge something he never got as a kid and always promised himself his future daughter or son would have one. 

Damon had been upstairs grabbing a jacket for himself as he’d gotten chilly. He smiles as he grabs something from his bedside table stuffing it into his back pocket. As he returns to the party he notices Marcus in the kitchen with a disgruntled child, “Papa but he pushed me!” JD insists. “So what did your daddy and I teach you? You don’t push back unless you have no other options.” JD pouts as he goes over to sit down, “What the heck happened?” Damon muses looking at Marcus who clearly was trying to hold it together. “James pushed Jason off of the swing.” Damon sighs and says “Oh no. Jason okay?” Marcus nods, “I just don’t know what’s gotten into him lately Damon. He usually never hits, bites or any of this. This isn’t normal.” Damon nods as he rubs Marcus shoulders, “Well if he isn’t in time out I’d like him outside for this.” Damon suddenly states as Marcus says “You heard your papa come on buddy. Go apologize to Jason afterward okay?” 

Damon whistles and everyone stops their conversations. The music is paused with a quick hey Siri. Damon smiles, “As most of us know some of us are leaving for a year in a few weeks. We’ve have had a whirlwind last few weeks and today has been a bombshell. Some of you have been with Delta since Marcus and I first started dating almost four and a half years ago and some of you are just green around the gills. I think all of us have become family, we’ve watched some get married, some have more children. But most of all? I think we have become a family, and when your with family things mean a lot more. So. I guess here we go...right?” Damon looks at Marcus as he gets down on one knee and says, “It already feels like we are fucking married...but fuck Marcus Michael Fenix, will you marry me?” Murmurs throughout the Delta squad are of excitement. Marcus smiles as he looks to Baird.”Well, of course.” Damon smiles as he places the black onyx wedding band on the other finger. JD says, ”So now I am gonna have the two best daddies ever?” Marcus laughs as he scoops up the younging as Damon gets up, kissing them both.

As the party goes on they forget that their lives are going to change. It’s not like they are choosing to forget. Maria and Dom are seen happily talking to whoever they are near. All six kids are upstairs sleeping in JD’s giant room. The adults are talking loudly and excitedly about various things. Marcus was off in the corner though his head was heavy with a lot of things, his deployment soon, his now impending marriage he gets to plan when he’s out. God… what if something happened? He shakes the thoughts out of his head as he sees JD running to him. JD has a worried look on his face as he clambers up into his dad’s lap. “What’s up buddy. You and the others were knocked out cold.” JD looks to him softly as he leans up and wraps his arms around Marcus. Marcus smirks as he rubs James’s back in soft slow circles, the little boy’s breathing regulates as Marcus keeps going. “Papa. I know you don’t got a choice in going or not. But I want you to always think of daddy and I. Ok? Like you don’t got a choice in the matter. You fall down you get back up. You make it home to us.” As he goes on James voice starts to tremble and then...there it is. Marcus sighs, “I will baby. I promise I’ll make it back home to you and daddy. I promise. I”m not gonna leave you two for a very very long time."


	5. Time Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed and the youngins are all grown up and dads get to meet son's boyfriend...wait a second? Is that Del?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip ages since this is more modernish the gameish. I'm kinda setting it on how I see it?
> 
> JD- 27  
Marcus-55  
Damon-57  
Del-26  
Kait-25  
Fahz-29
> 
> for right now that's what I got as I mention others and if their ages come up I'll ad them!

JD smiles as he grabs Del’s hand pulling him along the path way to the house. Damon and Marcus hadn’t seen their son nor Del in almost a year and a half. JD was now twenty-seven and Del was twenty-six. The boys had enlisted in the Military as soon as they were able and had been on several tours since. Marcus was nervous he didn’t know what James was going to look like. He was worried about what if something happened? Marcus had been cleaning like deep cleaning. Such deep cleaning that the fridge, stove, and microwave were all pulled out from their spots as Marcus was scrubbing. The last time they were this deeply cleaned Damon’s parents were coming to visit and JD decided to throw everything in his room behind things...which turned out to be mostly food that rotted and the house stunk for like two weeks before they came. Marcus was scrubbing everything he liked it to be sterile well honestly? The last time JD came home was rough. He was having bad PSTD attacks from an ambush and the dirtiness of anything triggered him. So from that point on Marcus tried his hardest to keep his house clean and sterilized. 

When JD knocked on the door Del shuffled nervously, “What if they don’t support us?” Del suddenly blurts out while they wait. “What do you mean not support us? Do you not know whose house we are coming back?” Del sighs, “I know your right. Well, you know how well my parents took it when I told them that night…” James sighs as he places a kiss on Del’s cheek just as the door opens. Marcus smirks then smiles and says “So this is your boyfriend. You made him seem so mysterious James. Get in here you two. Dinner is almost ready and we have a lot of catching up to do.” Del smiles as Marcus seems so much happier then his own parents did. As the two are ushered in bags drop to the floor as the large sprawling Fenix-Baird estate appeared to be the same as it was the last time the two boys were here. JD smiles as he hears someone and turns around to see Damon, he rushes over, throwing his arms over his other father and smiles, “So uh. Papa knows but uh… hi, guys, that’s Del and he’s my boyfriend..” Marcus laughs, “Well least you picked the good one. We almost thought you’d end up with Fahz…” 

James pouts, “Wow. You think I’d end up with that tosser?” Marcus rolls his eyes as Del stands there looking like the odd man out. “JD… I”m going to your room. I don’t feel good.” JD face falls as he nods watching his boyfriend grab their bags and head up to their rather large space they’d be sharing. JD as soon as Del was outta earshot sighs, “His parents disowned him. Told him he was a faggot and a stupid piece of shit for dating the Fenix boy.” Baird frowns as he looks at the stairs wistfully. Marcus inhales and says “Well shit. He’s got us and the rest of the Delta as his family.” JD nods, “I know, I know but he doesn’t see it that way. Whole way here he kept saying that if either of you said one thing he’d likely break down in tears.” Frowning upon hearing that Marcus nods, “I’ll go talk to him.” JD sighs,” Wait, dad. Please talk to him. But know his parents said some not so lovely things about you and dad. Said and I quote he shouldn't have been with those faggots growing up. That seeing two men raise a kid fucked him up.” A low grunt leaves the male’s throat. Marcus smiles softly though as upset as he is that kid meant a lot to him. He knew Del’s home life wasn’t the best but damn it, if James was dating Del Marcus would protect Del just as much as he did JD.

As Damon and James watch Marcus leave JD lets out a soft grumble. Not at Marcus wanting to talk to Del just remembering all the other stuff that Del’s parents said. He hopes that it wouldn’t ever come out because if it did, well fuck his dad would start another damn war. Baird knows that look on JD’s face a lot better then he’d care to admit. “So you gonna tell me what his parents really said?” James groans looking at his dad slightly annoyed, “Did you just really learn to read me after all these years or is it cause I am my dad’s son?” Baird laughs, “I think it’s a bit of both at this point.” A sharp inhale can be heard from James as he says “Del’s mom kept saying that if she knew that you two told Del this to be this way she never woulda let him stay over. That you guys were fucking awful to him. She accused papa of raping and beating up Del. Saying that he never said anything cause nobody would ever believe that the great Marcus Fenix was a fucking sex offender.” JD’s lip wobbles a bit as he holds back a sob, “I just...how could someone turn their own son like that away? How?” Baird sighs as he walks over wrapping an arm around his son. “People are fucking shitty kiddo. I know it sucks and you were very lucky to end up with your dad who wasn’t going to stop at anything to raise you.” James nestles himself under Baird’s chin whimpering a bit more this time.

Marcus smiles as he finds Del sorting everything in the room as if the two had been there more recently. Del smiles when he hears a soft knock on the door, “Let me guess. JD told you...and now your here to tell me it’s okay kid. That family isn’t only blood it’s who you choose?” Marcus lets out a hardy laugh, “Well damn it, Delmont taking all the words right out of my damn mouth.” Del laughs as he sits on the bed rubbing his face, “Just sucks...that they won’t be there someday when we get married. Someday if we adopt a kid or use a surrogate. Shit like that they won’t ever get to see their oldest son. They won’t even let me keep in contact with my siblings.” Marcus slowly moves into the almost hospital level of the clean room. Del sighs, “Why would they throw me out like that?” Marcus moves to sit on the bed as he pulls Del into a tight hug. “It’s rough buddy I know. But fuck them. If they are gonna say you shouldn’t be around JD for having two dads they are very stupid. You know we’ve loved you since the first day JD came home from school requesting his new best friend come over.” Del laughs as he curls tighter into the embrace. Marcus doesn’t speak anymore as he can feel Del’s chesting heaving with the tears that were now staining his shirt, he just let the young boy get it out. 

Del whimpers as his tears finally stop and he looks up, “He’s stupid for falling in love. I”m stupid and damaged.” Marcus can’t help but laugh, “Shut up you’re fucking perfect for my son. You two have been through so much shit.” It was at this moment you heard a loud thud from downstairs. Del sighs as he pulls away worried for a moment only to let out a laugh when a loud, “Nobody’s hurt don’t worry. JD just saw Luna again.” Del smiles, “Damn that dog is still around?” Marcus laughs, “Excuse you. We only got her like two years ago mister.” Del laughs as he looks to Marcus. “You gonna take a nap for a bit?” Del nods his heart was racing his body was tired. He just wanted to sleep and he was also sure that Marcus wanted to check up on his son. “JD isn’t doing good...he had like five major freak outs on the base while they were checking everyone to go home… then on the way home to my parents house he was so nervous we had to pull over and he had to let me drive. His nightmares are back, the med bay wanted to keep him for some extra observation but I quickly objected to that before he found out.” Marcus nods chewing his lip softly as he gets up allowing Del to curl up and attempt his best sleep.


	6. Sleepy time turns to nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Del & JD settle back into the lives of civies. The two men spend some time with JD's family and things are found out that is a bit hard to swallow.

Marcus slowly makes his way back down grabbing JD’s meds from the medicine cabinet. Neither of the guys had apartments or places to call their own since they were barely at home so Marcus kept all of James’s things at their place so nobody would try to take them. Marcus sighs as he walks back down the stairs two at a time. “James. Take your medicine.” JD groans as he finally gets up and is able to sit down on the couch without the dog trying to eat his face off. Luna was a German Shepard and she was a love bug. Still, even at age three, she was a crazy hyper doggie. JD grunts as he’s tossed several bottles of meds. “Don’t want to. Fine. Don’t need them. Damon looks to Marcus confused but understanding that the other knew more than he. “Don’t need them? Then the fuck Delmont talking about that you were almost kept for more observation when you got back?” JD sighs as he looks defeated and not wanting to fight the first day they’d gotten to see each other in over a year and some odd months. 

James never talked about what happened when he got back, the nightmares he witnessed the corruption of governments, he watched some of his own people die in the most horrific ways ever. He was even a prisoner of war for six months two tours prior, JD wasn’t the sanest person. But he also hated talking about his feelings. Marcus knew not to push the subject with James. James knew how to find his dads when he wanted to talk. Luna lays down in her bed, wagging her tail. James groans softly as he looks to his dads. He wishes things were as easy as they seemed in the movies. He was tired and let out a meek yawn even as sleepy as he was, he knew that once he tried nightmares would plague him. “The panic room is cleaned and opened downstairs if you need to try to sleep.” Damon meekly mentions. JD sighs as he looks up as if to say he wanted to be with his boyfriend. Marcus smiles, “Well be careful bud. It’s good to have you back home and on solid ground.” James smiles as he slowly walks up the stairs, he’s tired he’s sure maybe this once he won’t have nightmares and can't sleep.

Del is almost aware of someone coming into the bedroom and by the footfalls, he can tell it’s JD he scoots over. Groaning slightly when James removes the covers to get under only to realize that his shoes were still on. He takes them off throwing them off and curling up into Del. He snuggles into Del and grumbles something about wanting to stay here forever like this. Del slowly drifts back to sleep and is thankful James was there. He was quite content as he laid there James breath was relaxing to Delmont. James breathing regulates and Del figures the other is asleep. Which is good, he wasn’t sure when the last time JD had more than fifteen minutes of sleep. The two happily drift off into a relaxed state. The couple holding onto each other tightly as if afraid to let go even in sleep. Marcus had planned on making a huge welcome home dinner for the two but when he went upstairs to grab something from his own room he happened to catch a glimpse of the two and smiled. Dinner could wait it’d be good for them to get the rest they well needed.

The only reason Del woke up was that he felt something against his neck, something cold and it was strange. His brain was trying to rack where they were but it wasn’t till he felt the thing he now figured was a blade against his throat did he gasp, “JD it’s me! JD I”m not here to hurt you. JD!” Del screams as he feels the other hold the knife closer and closer. He’s pretty sure if someone doesn’t either hear him or James doesn’t snap out of it he’s dead. James looks at him, “You took Del! You took him away from me you bastard.” JD screams as he holds the knife tighter. “JAMES!” Del screams trying to push the knife away with no luck, “IT IS ME! I am Del! Look at me, baby. It’s me. You gotta relax...please before…” Damon and Marcus had been downstairs watching a movie when they finally heard the screams.

Marcus was the first one upstairs and Del doesn’t really remember much of the whole scene minus Marcus tackling his son off of him. Marcus holds onto JD as he shakes dropping the knife. Del doesn’t remember Damon asking him if he’s okay only his unsteady legs giving out as Damon brought him down to the guest bed. James looks to Marcus his face contorted into fear and worry. “I almost killed Del. I killed...oh god. I almost killed my boyfriend. I held a fucking knife to his neck. Dad...fuck...I need help. I need help.” Marcus knows this feeling all to well, it was strange to see his son his only son like this. James scrambles up grabbing the pill bottles and taking what needed to be taken. He wants to see Del, make sure he was okay but Marcus had stood up and said “You need to relax. Either go down to the panic room to work out or stay up here with me. Pick one now.” Marcus simply states. James growls and wants to react, wants to scream that he wants Del. But he knows that his dad is right so here he sits on his bed shaking as he tries to calm down. Marcus sits on one of the various couches in the room and waits if James needed an ear he’d be there. But what he wasn’t expecting was James Dominic to curl up into him like he would when he was five or six years old.


	7. A couple months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after returning home from deployment, Del & JD now have their own place. James' dads are planning a visit. Will this go over well or will tensions run high and ruin the fun right before Halloween!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexiness ahead! Read at your own risk. Someday I"mma do a full on smut scene...with one of our couples but who will be?!?! The world never knows! Also should be back to regular posting chapters now. Was at a Convention this past weekend so I was tryin to get my ducks in a row for that.

The sun hit Del’s eyes as he’s curled into JD as he says, “I don’t wanna get up. Don’t wanna move.” JD smiles as he places a soft kiss atop of the others head, “Baby look I know you don’t wanna get up but we are seeing everyone! It’s been a good few months since we finally moved into our own place and dads had been harassing us to let them come here. We gotta clean the house. I’m sure I could make it worth your while to get your ass outta bed.” Del pouts slightly as he groans, “What are you gonna put on that maid outfit with no undergarments?” JD smirks, “OH no I'm saving that for Halloween in a few days babe. That’s for you and only you.” Del plays with JD’s now curly hair softly and murmurs “Oh good I’m glad that the outfit I bought for you is for my eyes only.” James laughs and says “Plus we are in good shape. You and I did a lot the last few days so today is just minor stuff.”

Del still doesn’t wanna move and JD laughs as he nuzzles him, “Come on babe, least let’s get this over with and then we can relax while we wait for pops and dad to get here. I can’t believe it’s been almost eight months since we moved in here. Happily together in a nice huge house thanks to my parents who were kind enough to say fuck in your own damn house. We’ve both done several tours in the last five years. We are decorated war veterans. We’ve overcome some shitty enough shit to be here today. NOW come on sunshine.” Del pouts slightly as he looks to JD once more before rolling off the bed on his side landing with a soft thud on his feet. “If only before they come we can snuggle a bit more. Your too comfy to be away from.” James laughs and says “Literally you are the sappiest sack of shit I ever have fallen in love with.”

Del sticks his tongue out, “I’m the only sappiest sack of shit you’ve ever fallen in love with!” James finally gets out of bed and laughs, “Okay this is also true but come on now! Let's get up.” Del follows suits stretching as he stands up his shirt riding up ever so slightly, feeling a set of eyes on him he laughs, “OH come on...not now. Later. Like you said your dads are coming... let's finish cleaning the kitchen and we can curl back up for a bit. Knowing Marcus they’ll be six hours late with a shit ton of booze.” JD laughs, the two of them get up and do their work. By ten-thirty the two of them are on the couch watching some stupid shitty show snuggled up waiting for either a call or a text that JD’s parents are on their way. 

“Did you take your meds?” Del asks softly as he lays against JD contently watching whatever cartoon James had put on when they first settled in, “OH...no.” James states blinking almost a bit confused about how he forgot to take his own meds. Del laughs and says “I’ll get em. I need to get some water I’m thirsty.” James nods and watchings Del get up his shorts hanging off his hips showing off the muscle underneath. A wolf whistle can’t help but escape from between James’s lips and Del just laughs, “You are one horny wildebeest and if your parents were not coming I’d have you pinned down on that couch writhing under me.” James groans as his hands slip down rubbing himself through his underwear at the thought.

“Fuck babe you can’t just do that. Get me all fucking horny and walking away like that.” He whines again as he hears Del in the nearby kitchen popping various pill bottles and pouring himself a glass of water than a second one for James. When Del returns JD sits there rocking his hips back and forth groaning, “Fuck babe. Really? Come on now. Take your meds and quick jerking off. Save it for later.” James pouts as he looks up to Del, “Listen they aren’t coming for another few hours please baby. Fuck me, please… I will take my meds if you fuck me…” Del looks to him pointedly, “Take your meds, stop jerking yourself off and go get dressed. Just got a text from your dad they’ll be here in a half-hour.”


	8. New house...what...no we weren't uhh...yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD and Del have moved into a nice place. Marcus and Damon come to visit...shit ensues we learn

James Dominic isn’t one to complain but fuck, he was horny and he wanted sex. “Fine. Then, I will take my meds. GO upstairs and masturbate till my parents get here then take a shower. THEN come down to see them. SINCE somebody isn’t willing to dog me dirty.” Del rolls his eyes, “You are dramatic and you are not masturbating. You are taking a shower and getting dressed in something nice that isn’t cum stained.” James looks at him, “You know for being the younger one in the relationship you sure as hell are bossy.” Del hissed as he points to the stairs, James opens up for his meds sitting up slightly as Del places them in his mouth. “Now take the water and swallow.” James does as he’s told, Del checking his boyfriend’s tongue to make sure the meds weren’t underneath there, “Now not self-inducing vomiting, to rid yourself of your meds. Now come on up and at em cowboy.” James wanted to be that bratty teenage boy he once was. 

But the look on Del’s eyes gave it away that he’d be in a hell of a lot of trouble if he disobeyed. Del watches JD get up and follows him upstairs to make sure his point was taken seriously. James did exactly as he was told, while he loved to rile Del up any other day today was not one of those days. He also knew that he wasn’t going to help himself any if he was a dick to Del now. James got dressed in a nice shirt and clean pants and Del did the same. The two of them were back on the couch watching whatever it was on. Del sat exactly one cushion away from JD which meant he was upset. But JD chose to ignore that fact as he checked his phone, letting out a soft sigh he flips off the TV as he hears a car approach. He quickly gets up and opens the door, he smiles as he watches his two dads get out of the car. Walking over he grabs their bags as he heads back in Del. Standing by the door to help JD with the bags, the two older men would be staying for a couple of days. They were almost an eight-hour journey from their place to here. 

Plus Marcus wanted to go see Dom and Maria they’d moved out here in the country a couple of months back. So it wasn’t like the men would be there all the time, well one would hope. JD had a few plans for Del these upcoming days, plus Halloween would be fun to go party with your family and friends. Dominic and Maria for years had always hosted amazing Halloween parties. But this year it was adult only the kid party ending an hour before the real fun started. JD smiles as Del greets his dads and the men size up their home. “You know surprisingly I thought the house would be messier with messy mc gee.” Damon states pointing in JD’s direction. “I keep him pretty clean...even if he does not want to be.” JD pouted slightly as he says “I’m going to bring these upstairs to your room you two.” Del smirks and says “We will be right back, make yourself at home you two.”

Marcus and Damon cannot help but laugh as the two go upstairs knowing full well what was going to happen. Marcus could see something was off though, there was something off with his little boy and it freaked him out. He’d prod Del later for info but he knew that if anyone was going to take good care of his boy it’d be Del. The two younger men quickly went up the stairs, as soon as they were out of sight. Del had the bags dropped on the floor and he was pinning JD against the wall kissing him on the lips, “Fuck your cute when you’re angry.” Del all but whispers into the others ear, “I'm guessing we got about fifteen..maybe twenty minutes before they start wondering what took us so long.” James Dominic smiles brightly as he feels the other drop to his knees and works on the pants that were in his way of what he wanted.

Del looked darling on his knees and JD didn’t hesitate to let it be known, “Oh baby I love it when you’re on your knees. You look so at home.” Del mewls happily as he works on removing the other’s underwear. Trying to not rip anything as they did have company downstairs and they needed to keep it somewhat quiet. JD smiles as Del slowly licks up the length of his member. “Fuck...you don’t get to tease please baby...please we don’t have all the time in the world.” Del keeps licking up and down is content on doing just that. Till his tongue swirled around the tip and JD threw his head back in pleasure. Del slowly starts to suck going from tip to base tantalizingly slow. JD is holding his moans back as he looks down at Del who’s now picked up the pace of sucking. He’s in heaven, Del on his knees where he belongs and everything was perfect. Del keeps sucking swirling his tongue around the tip sucking quickly then slowly. Del knew how to please the older male and he did it quite well.

The two were so engrossed in themselves that they didn’t hear Marcus coming up the stairs, “Hey… JD..we…” Marcus looks and turns his whole body around, “You two excuse you. Really?” Del is beet red as is JD both of the boys look at Marcus retreating form, “Uh sorry dad?” James states and Marcus just laughs, “It’s okay your pops and I ended up doing a lot worse when you were kids.” JD groans, “Thanks for that mental image.” Marcus says “Your dad and I are going to go visit Maria and Dom! We’ll be back later you two.” As Marcus heads back down the stairs a hearty laugh can be heard. Del looks back at JD and whines softly, “You can go back to work baby.”


	9. Do I hear wedding bells?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get ready for the Halloween party! Does Del have something up his sleeves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR FORGETTING THIS. Real life is a son of a b! I should be back posting things as I am much more free of real life things. <3. Also feel free to interact with me via twitter & instagram which are both porgmumma! Feel free to come lurk as I start work on a Anya Stroud cosplay with a friend! OR if you wanna be my beta :) <3

The two boys lost track of time as they often did when they went at it. So when the two looked at the clock and heard the door opened they sighed. They finally made it to their bedroom, currently, they were a tangled mess of sheets and where one body ended and the other started it was unclear. But when they heard Marcus and Damon they rolled outta bed and got up. JD was in a much better mood then he was in before and for that Del was thankful. The two sauntered down the stairs smiling as the older couple waved, “You two have fun?” Damon asks and JD’s face goes bright red and he hides behind Del who’s rubbing his neck shrugging slightly. The older men laugh and Damon says “What it is to be young again.” Marcus smiles and says “You two ready for Halloween party tomorrow?” Del nods and JD laughs, “Listen dad you cannot and will not be mad at my costume okay?” Marcus lets out a heavy sigh, “When you say it like that I am now worried.” JD sticks his tongue out in Fenix fashion and says “It’s an adult party who gives a fuck!”

Damon lets out a snicker and says “As long as you aren’t expecting your father to approve you’ll be fine.” Marcus thumps Damon’s shoulder, “Oh your on his side to? The last four halloweens he’s been a slutty nurse, sexy doctor and I swear it's so these two can have their fun easier!” JD can’t help but laugh, “Excuse me! I was a naughty doctor last year, the year before that I was a slutty hooker. Get your shit right dad!” Marcus sighs and laughs, “Can you two like just for once try to not fuck somewhere like public. Use your car if you have to.” JD looks to Del, “Cool. Cool we will remember this tomorrow.” Del looks at the clock and says “JD go take your second half of your meds.” JD looks at his watch grumbling he goes off to the kitchen opening various pill bottles and taking them. Del walks behind him wrapping his arms around James and smiles, “You have a doctor’s appointment for Tuesday next week. Maybe we can get you off a couple of these pills babe.” There’s no response as JD just leans back into Del silent for a minute. The two younger men can hear Damon and Marcus moving upstairs but right now? Everything seemed right for this moment. 

JD just stands there the warmth of the younger male radiating throughout him as the sun spilled through half drawn curtains. Del loved simple moments like this it really reminded him of how much he truly loved his boyfriend and how good everything was. Del was really happy with how things were going. He was loved by his boyfriend and his boyfriends family, he was a decorated military person. Del was content with the two of them standing there till JD moves slightly “I need to pee.” He all but laughs out, “Sorry for ruining the moment.” Del smacks JD’s head as he walks by to go into the bathroom. Del just smiles as he wanders off to go grab something out of a drawer. Heading up the stairs Del’s heart beat starts to race, was he really going to do this? So suddenly? He had wanted to wait till the party tomorrow for them to all see it but he was so excited he wasn’t sure he could wait. He was so lost in his own thoughts that when Marcus came behind him he nearly screamed, “Man… Marcus you gotta stop doing that! It was bad enough when you toured with us you freaking scared us!” Marcus laughs and says “That the ring?” Del smiles as he turns around a big smile on his face as he opened the box for Marcus to see. 

“How long have you had this?” Marcus asks as he looks at the black onyx ring that was in the red velvet box. “Nearly a year? I got it right before this prior deployment.” Del muses softly as he looks at Marcus trying to figure out the others reaction. “He’ll love it. When do you plan on proposing?” Del laughs, “Tomorrow. Was going to do it when everyone got there.” Marcus smiles and says “Easy kid. I am glad JD has you. So glad you and him became friends and then turned into this. If anyone was to date my boy I am glad he got someone like you. Damon and I were saying how thankful we are for everyone in JD’s life. We know we aren’t always going to be around and to know that he’s got good people who love and cherish him we are happy.” Del didn’t realize he was holding in a breath till he let out one, “Oh man. I was so so nervous when we started dating. I wasn’t sure you would want your son to date me.” Marcus looks at him a stern rigid look one akin to the kind he would give the trio during bootcamp. “Listen kid. If anyone else dated the little shit I call my son I think he would driven them crazy. You understand his crazy and are willing to embrace his highs and his lows. Not too many people are like that. We are thankful for you Delmont. We are very very thankful and I am so glad you love James that much to think of wanting to make him your husband.”


	10. Hello husband?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Del has a surprise for the halloween party, will Kait survive with Fahz's jello shots?

All Del could think of the next day was his idea, his plan to make everything be surrounded by people both JD and Del grew up as calling family even though they weren’t. Del was just finished getting dressed when Marcus smiles and says “Don’t forget it!” Del nods patting his pocket as he watches James walk out in a maid outfit that barely covered his ass. Marcus looks to his child and says “I swear to god...you are a crazy fucker. But..I can’t really complain...at least you have the ass for it.” James bows happily as he clacks off in his heels and Del cannot help but laugh as Marcus just shakes his head. 

Damon pops his head out, “I swear to god if he breaks an ankle in those heels I am not taking him to the hospital doesn’t he know what happened last time he wore heels?” Delmont laughs even more, “Listen I tried to talk him out of this but he was going for the maid from American Horror story vibes.” Damon groans, “This is why his dad and I just go as zombies that decay more and more each year. Still gross as shit no chance of broken bones.” Del just shrugs, “It’s just James. I have honestly after dating this fucker for as long as I have, Have given up on trying to figure out some stuff. Least his ass looks good.” Damon lets out a groan as he sighs, “You two and your damn sex.” 

Damon and Marcus left early going off to pick up various booze and the like for the party and to help Dom and Maria set up. Leaving Del and James alone, James was off working on something as Del sat there twiddling with the box in his hand stuffing it in his pocket as JD came to sit next to his boyfriend. “Ready to go?” JD states as he places a few quick kisses on Del’s cheek. “Yeah, when you are hot stuff.” Del states as he captures the other's lips in a tender and sweet kiss. “I just wanna grab the camera.” JD holds it up in his other hand, “Got it!” Del smiles and says “Well look at you already and shit.” The two of them grab their jackets and head to Maria and Dom’s. Del smiles as he watches JD from behind, tonight was going to be a good night.

When the couple arrived there was already a ton of people there. A lot of the cars they knew but a lot of them they also didn’t recognize. JD fixes his make up and puts on his heels as he turns around waiting for Del, ‘You look lovely.” Del states as he smacks JD’s ass who giggles. As they approach the door Kait comes running out of the door wrapping her arms around JD and Del happily. “JDDDDDDDDDDDDD! DELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Fahz made those really goood jello shots! Also, your dads were making out in the corner again...please think of my eyes...tell them that.” JD laughs, “Well hello to you too Kait!” Del smiles as the woman walks back into the party and Del smiles as he grabs the box while Kait pulls JD into the party. Del looks at the box before smiling and following soon after them.

When he entered the Santiagos had held no bars as they had these past few years they were going to parties with them. Del smiles as he sees various people waving and cheering them on as the two enter the room. Del notices that suddenly everyone got quiet and the music had perfectly winded down. Del took a deep breath smiling as he walks behind Kait, Fahz and JD who were doing shots of whatever Fahz had poured. This was the perfect time to do it, so down on one knee Del got a bit behind JD. He waited and as soon as Kait saw what was happening she smiles, “Hey James.” She muses, “You should turn around.”


	11. Love comes with lots of other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Del and JD enjoy the party are there other forces working against them or for them? Time will only tell.

JD suddenly noticed as he turned around that it felt like everyone's eyes were on him when he spotted Delmont on the floor, on a single knee with a box JD nearly stumbled in the heels. He looks to Del, who's smiling as he says, "So I wasn't anticipating to do this so early but fuck the mood was perfect. James Dominic Fenix, you and I have been through a lot of crazy shit, some of the worst and best times of our lives have been spent with each other. I really cannot see me spending the rest of my life without you, James. You have been such a great friend, and I want to ride out the rest of our waves high or low together. James, will you marry me?" James blinks his eyes, filling with tears as he looks around for his dads who have huge smiles on their faces. James is looking around, seeing all those he loved so happy for him; he nods his head, yes, and Del puts the ring on his finger as he gets up kissing JD with tears of his own. James was happy, JD was so satisfied as Del just wrapped him in a tight hug. When he finally zones back in, the music is back to being loud, and his father is right behind him. James smiles as he hugs Marcus and places a kiss to his stepfather's cheek. "Did you two know about this?" He looks at them.

Marcus laughs, "Del told me, and I hadn't told your other dad." James smiles as he looks to Del, who is still sniffling, "Love you. I love you so much. I cannot wait to plan the rest of my life with you." Del suddenly feels his cheek heating up as he ducks out of the conversation and goes over to get some jello shots. He goes off to mingle in with the others finding Maria and Dom talking in the kitchen. "Congratulations!" Maria states, kissing his cheek as Dom rubbed him on the back. "You okay, Del?" Maria asks as she notices he looks a little flustered, "Damon, Marcus, and JD were having a moment. I did not want to interfere with that." Maria and Dom laugh, "You know Damon and Marcus treat you like their own, just like Fahz and Kait. They cherish you guys so much. "Dom smiles, "When you guys were deployed, Marcus was always so proud of you and JD the most. He was so happy and thankful that you were in his life, Delmont."Del's cheeks flush as he leans into Dom's touch, the man rubs the younger kids back softly. "I have been through the worst of the worst with Marcus and Damon. They are so happy you two are together." Maria smiles as she looks at her husband, "You two will be blessed many times over. You two are so lucky you have such amazing people in your lives." Del's face wavers, "My parents will not be at my wedding. My parents won't get to see me be happy, and that hurts." Maria tuts, "I wouldn't count them out yet." Del looks to her, turning his head slightly in confusion.

"Those who once neglected someone often return when they find that they were wrong." Dom muses as Del looks to both of them with a cheerful look on his face. "I hope you guys are right. I'd love for my family to be there." JD was over the moon; he couldn't stop looking at the ring that Del had just placed on his finger. He turns around to find Del is not in sight. So off he goes to see his fiance when James finds him it in the kitchen with Dom and Maria, who both have big smiles on there as he walks in. "Congrats, James." James smiles as Del looks to JD, "Come here, you. Stop being so bashful. You know your part of the family and always will be now." James states, looking to Delmont with a soft and loving expression on his face. Dom and Maria went back out into the party. They are leaving the newly engaged couple alone in a brightly lit room with the world at their fingertips. Del was going crazy; his head was swirling; he had just proposed to JD. JD finally breaks the silence, "Come on, Delmont, let us go get fucked." Del can only roll his eyes as JD heels click on the floor the other following after him, and as soon as he back in the main room, he's being handed jello shots by JD. He's putting his finger in them as he's taking them tit for tat with JD. Today was going to result in an awful hangover but was okay with that. He had just proposed to the love of his life Dand all went well. There was no work to be had the next day, so who gave a fuck if they ended up spending the night here. 

Several hours later and several rounds of jello shots, then JD was trying to get his dad's to drink more were failing, and JD had gone around to various people offering them more alcohol. Marcus laughs as Damon is talking to Cole and Dom about the inner mechanics of the last thing he built at Damon Baird Industries, he wanted to tell someone, and usually, Marcus always zoned out so he never really said much to Marcus. Marcus was watching Damon excitedly throw his hands in the air about how their government was going to be hiring him again for another government contract. Which meant more money, which also meant more time Marcus would not have with Damon. But the drunk disgruntled Sargent just sat there and watched his husband blabber on about random things.


	12. Well fuck...when it rains it pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon runs into trouble, we find out that out of the whole of the Baird Fenix Walker gang...Del is the only one without some form of daddy issues...but even worst we find out that someone has it out for Baird. Does this put Del and JD at risk? Will Marcus be okay? Is anyone ever okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY, its taken so long to update. COVID-19 is a bitch when you're a healthcare worker. I am currently working on the next chapter so I am hoping to update more regularly now!

It was a whirlwind rest of the year, the wedding and everything else had happened without a hitch. So the hitch had to come at some point, right? James wasn't even sure what time it was when their phone started ringing in perfect unison. Del was the first one to get up, and as soon as he heard who it was, he put his phone on speaker so James could listen to it. "Dad…?" James blinks trying to figure out what his dad was saying. Then he heard an accident and something about his pops. "NO! Where are you? Dad, I am coming to be with you at the hospital." "James, he isn't waking up, and they just intubated him to help him breathe. You are not coming to see him like this. I just wanted to let you guys know because they are planning to bring him to another hospital, the one near you guys." Del sighs seeing James in that much pain killed him. "Stay with us dad we can go run back to the house for you and pops…" James states and Del quickly gets out of the bed to make the guest room up for Marcus's impending arrival.

Several hours later and exactly eight broken mirrors in the Walker-Fenix household and James now had a fancy wrapped hand that would not quit bleeding. One exhausted disgruntled older man was drinking the remaining bottles of booze in the house. When Marcus' phone rang, James nearly grabbed it and answered it himself. Marcus took the call and sighs, "I understand. Yes. I will be there soon.." As he hangs it up he looks to Del and James. "They found his car back at DBi, meaning he was taken and then beaten. The security footage shows that it was a group of people who they've yet to ID. He's awake and causing mayhem for the nurses, so I said instead of sedating him, I would go in.." James wants to go follow his dad but he knows his dad will tell him no. So instead, Del says, "Listen I will go you are too drunk, and he's in too much pain. You two go curl up in bed and sleep. I will stay with Baird."

Marcus looks to James, who looks like a kicked puppy." Come on looks like we are being sent to bed.." James sighs as he rubs his hand slightly before going upstairs to go to sleep. Delmont had gone upstairs to pack a bag to make sure he would have clothes and things to do to help Baird keep calm." Finally, after making sure that James was all curled up Del went off to go stay with Baird. When Del arrived he had not expected to be coming into a giant ass mess. Finally, after explaining who he was to the fifth nurse he was allowed access to his father in laws room. Once Del sighs, it's painful to see him like these tubes and wires coming in and out to help the poor man function. A casted arm and leg meant he'd broken both or fractured it in some way. 

When the door to his private room opened, he was happy to see Del. He couldn't speak and still had a tube in his mouth to help him breathe. But at least they'd stopped giving him all of those pain meds. Damon could only assume Marcus had gotten drunk and James was upset which was why Del was there. He wished Marcus didn't do that now; he'd be here with Del and not that Del wasn't excellent or sweet or whatever, but Baird wanted his husband. Baird wanted to let the other know that he was there but it wasn’t working. His body was too tired, too stiff, too everything. Baird tries once more to move, to make some sort of noise but is unable to; they must have given him more meds when he tried to pull the tube out of his own throat. 

Del looks at the other softly grabbing his one good hand and smiling, “I don’t know if you can hear me or not but Marcus and James are safe and sound back at the house. Pa was a little drunk and James had a bad hand so I told them I’d come to take the first shift. Hopefully tomorrow you’ll be able to not be intubated. But. I hear you’re giving these damn nurses a run for their money. Baird you’re a married man...don’t go chasing tail mister.” Baird wishes he could laugh at that. It wasn’t that he was even chasing tail he just didn’t realize the extent of his injuries to his chest. So of course he wanted to be out of there but when he finally did try to say something all he ended up doing was coughing and now he realized why the nurses had pumped him full of meds. Gagging he groans as he can see Del reaching for the call bell to get someone to help him calm down.

The next few hours seem to slip by for Baird. He doesn’t really know what is going on as he's drifting in and out of consciousness. Del dutifully stayed by his side making sure the elder remained safe and to keep both Baird and his husband's sanity in check. Del was texting both Marcus and JD throughout the night but it appeared only one of them was up and that was Marcus.

How is he?  
He’s fine Marcus.  
Are you sure?  
Would you like a photo? Also you sobered up yet?  
I mean yes..maybe? I don’t know Del. James ended up coming downstairs and is currently curled into me...I don’t want him seeing.

Del sighs as he pictures what is likely happening back at James and his house. Marcus always had James safe space, even when things didn’t go well between the two James always sought shelter within Marcuss arms. 

Well then...fucking hide your phone...he’s an adult Marcus...quit treating him like a kid.

Marcus knows Del is right but as he is stroking his son's hair softly as he sleeps and is texting Del. He cannot help but worry..James had another one of his violent outbursts.

Del… I found him bleeding in the bathroom he punched the mirror in there at least a dozen times. I had to pull him off of the ground cutting his palm. He’s fine now...gave him his emergency meds and knocked him out.

Del blinked reading the text and gasping. He looks to Baird who is laying peacefully and sighs, he hated how JD usually reacted to things and he wasn’t there to stop it...to help his love. 

He’s sleeping...should I go home or do you want someone to be here when he wakes up tomorrow?  
You can come home...think it's better we don’t overwhelm him when they end up taking the tube out.   
Is James okay? How’s the other hand I had wrapped up beforehand?  
He’s sleeping...he’s okay.   
*picture message sent*

Del’s heart warms at the sight of James laying there curled into his father. God James was so lucky to have Marcus and Damon as his parents. They’d do anything for that man and it warmed Del’s heart. He quickly placed a kiss against his father in laws forehead as he told the nurses his husband and son would be coming to see him tomorrow as well as Del again. The drive back home seemed to take forever. Del took the long way back home, maybe it was because he needed to get his head on right. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to deal with the mess that was waiting at home. When Del finally turned into their long driveway he shook. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. But alas when he turned off the car and walked in he found the Fenix men sleeping which made him happy. He snaps a picture maybe a way to hold a good memory in a turbulent time. Del slowly made his way up to their bathroom sighing as he noticed the large blood pool that lay in the middle of the floor. Del goes to grab some towels as he cleans up the mess. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he managed to clean everything up. Back downstairs he went to go wrap Marcus and JD in a blanket, again placing a soft kiss against both of their foreheads. Del set their alarm system on and went to bed. Even having the bed to himself he still slept on his side in hopes maybe James would join him.


	13. Happy endings right...sometimes? Maybe? Ohhh shinny...wait I am sorry..what did we say about happy endings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Look two chapters in one day? I promise to be really good about writing again. I have so many ideas for this story that I am so happy so many of you love!

When Delmont Walker-Fenix woke up he half expected the bed to be empty but alas he attempted to move only to find he was in a near choke hold by none other then his lovely hunk of a mess Husband. Del smiles as James opens an eye and says “Hii.” Del pushes the other away with a laugh, “Oh no! You don’t get to be cute after the bullshit you pulled with your father.” James whines, “I am sorrrry but daddy is okay! Papa this morning got his tube taken out! SO he can talk...well not yet but soon! BUT we get to visit him.” Del cannot help but smile as he kisses James forehead again and ruffles his . “Good. I have some stuff to take care of so you will have to go with your dad later .You won’t fucking try to murder him at some point will you?” James giggles and says “Nah...he dealt with my mood swinging mood last night and fell asleep on the couch with me.”

Del rolls his eyes, “Sometimes I wonder about you babe.” James pouts, “Oh shush you fell in love with me the minute we met at schoooool!” Delmont at this point cannot help but the loud burst of laughter out of his system. “Oh god...are we doing this again? You know how much I love you. I just don’t like it when you smash up both of your hands. Your pops is gonna be fine. Jinn will have her people looking into things...Baird probs has a ton of security at the place they are gonna find these guys don’t worry. I know your daddy won’t rest till he finds it but in the meantime you two cannot just cope awfully with this shit. Your pops got broken limbs babe and he aint not psring chicken no matter how much sex they have...and you know to come to think of it? They have had a lot of sex here over the past few years we’ve lived here.”

“EWW EWW! I don’t want to think of my parents fucking eachother in our guest bedroom...where our own friends have had sex! OH GOD! Now all I can remember is Kait and Fahz fucking and Lissett their daughter asking where mommy and daddy are...and her finding out what Sex was..” Del groans, “Can we just make it a rule our house is not the love shack that is reserved for Barid’s estate because you can get lost in that fucking place!” Marucs had happened to be walking by and said “We are not making Damon’s fucking house the love shack...there is pieces of arts and history in that house that could have paid for you to gone to school James.”  
Both men started laughing even more as Marcus smiles, “James you coming to go see pa with me?” James nods as he says “Give me a few minutes and I will meet you downstairs dad!” Marcus nods as bare feet padded down the hallway till the reeced. James looks down at his wrapped hands and sighs, “How bad was I?” He suddenly says, “Bad enough James you had to be sedated with your tramadol.” James sighs as he rubbed a bloodied hand against the back of his head. That means they had a code red well it was what Marcus, Baird and Del called when he had to be knocked out. James groans as he mutters something and then sighs before getting up and going to get ready. As he unwrapped his hands to wash them James winced it hurt as he noticed all the cuts. Del sighs as he too follows into the bathroom sighing as he grabbed the gauze and waited for James to finish washing his hands before he wrapped them up. “Love you. Tell my father in law I take back my earlier comment...he’ll know what I mean.” James tilts his but nods none the less, throwin on a nice shirt and some shorts James is soon out the door with his dad on their way to see the other half of the oldest Fenix member of the clan.

While they drove off Del decided now would be a perfect time to start his plan. Something seemed off in some weird way about the attack. So Del did what any good hacker would do, hack in DBi and find the security footage. Delmont knew exactly what Baird had in terms of firewalls, security and the best part? He knew the actual passwords so no need to even fucking hack in that way. He just had to be careful around a few firewalls that seemed to almost adapt to what Del was always trying to find. He figured at some point Baird noticed some minor changes to some of the DeeBees that Baird had given the couple or how sometimes certain code would be missing from cam footage around the estate where they moved to once JD and Del first returned from one of their first few tours. Baird had to have known right? Is this why when Del attempted to hack in..it actually let him? Most of the redacted info he couldn’t always see suddenly appeared as if it was opening up for him? Did Baird suspect this attack would happen? Is this what he expected to happen? Was it open because Del knew? Was Del overthinking this? Weirder things have happened and it was Damon Baird for pete sakes. That man was one of the smartest people Del ever had the pleasure of meeting and becoming a son in law to. Del started rummaging through files on his laptop. As he digs deeper into the cameras he realizes that his hunch was right that wasn’t any regular attack. Del knew that thing anywhere now that he had a few seconds to process it. That...mark...that mark...oh fuck. Oh fuck that was the cartel they sent JD and co into that tiny town in Russia. Fuck...that was some fucked up shit...the things Del and James saw there still haunted the hell out of Del.


	14. Oh no...well whats that saying? When it rains it pours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Del slowly digs deeper into a mission that sent them to a small tiny town in the Russian wilderness. Does it drudge up people that want them dead? Does Delmont like what he finds out about their mission after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that it really matters but I kinda was bored while writing this and kinda fancasted them as if it were a movie?
> 
> so
> 
> Baird-Thomas Jane  
Marcus- Frank Grillo  
Del- Trevante Rhodes  
JD- Liam McIntyre  
Kait- Adria Arjona  
Fahz-Rahul Kohli  
Lizzie Carmine-Emily Rose
> 
> I'll likely end up fancasting the rest of the cast. But if you ever wanted to know who I pictured as the babes...there you have it!

Del was worried as he starts shooting out texts to Fahz, Kait, and Lizzie. He wasn't going to text James, yet he wanted to make sure he knew what was going on. Del was working on getting some info from their mission to that tiny Russian town. He's looking into what they wanted them to do. As he's digging, he finds out something it was a secondary mission for Baird and Marcus. They were supposed to have strayed from the group to get the data. Damn it, that's why they targeted Baird because he stole data on some of their major drug rings and their trafficking rings as well. They weren't going for the youngins they wanted blood, and Baird and Marcus were their targets.

Del sighs he doesn't know what to do. So he sits and waits till they get home. At the hospital, Marcus and James are waiting for Baird to come around before being allowed into the room. Marcus was upset as he hadn't seen his husband since the night of the attack and was called because of Bairds fighting against the nurses. Marcus paced the small waiting room, and JD was slowly going crazy. Playing with his wedding band, he sighs, "Dad come sit. Dad, please…" Marcus finally sat down and sighed. "It was the Russians, right?" Marcus looks to him and groans. "Baird didn't want me sharing this with the rest of you, but he had gotten some pings that the small cell we took out had recently become active again. His contacts are saying they were moving things again."

"Del is most likely looking through the databases back home," James says as he heard a doctor enter the room. "He's awake and looking for you, Mr.Fenix.." The men nod as they are lead through to his private room, upon entering Baird smiles and waves slightly...as best as he could with his damaged hand. James lets out a soft sigh he didn't know he was holding in...he was thankful that his pops were alive and kicking. Though the sinking feeling he got about who harmed him was driving him nuts.

Guessing by now, you've hacked into the cameras? Found out all of it?

Del was not expecting a text and not at all from JD, so when he got it, he laughs, texting him back quickly.

Yeah, and I do not like what I find. I need you to get out of there...I am having Fahz and Kait pick you up on their way to our house. Tell your parents you are going to give them alone time.

James did not like where this was going; if Del knew something and was having Fahz and Kait pick him up, it meant. Oh, fuck, "Good to see you are okay, pops. Dad here was worried sick...he drank half of the booze in the house." Baird just shakes his head, it still hurt to talk, and he didn't like talking. "I am going to go downstairs let you two have some time alone." James states, and Baird quickly spares James a worried glance. Marcus is too busy taking in the sight of his love to catch a glimpse.

As soon as James left, Marcus grumbles, "The damn kids figured it out. Bet you Del's half-ass deep into what their mission was and what ours was...knew we should have never gotten them involved." Baird catches the last glimpse of his stepson and lets out a deep sigh. 

By the time that James made it home, Del had turned their den into a hive of all the things he'd figured out. Thank fuck for this printer that Baird insisted they have. Del was just finishing up his virtual whiteboard and had it displayed on the screen by the time James, Kait, Fahz, and Lizzie made it into the house. Del was a worried mess the more and more he read into the files that it appeared Baird had stolen from the government.


	15. Mission revealed

Del hadn't seen Fahz and Kait since the wedding, and he couldn't help but chuckle, "So seems you two got busy again." Kait rolls her eyes and says, "He's the one who wants it nearly every time she goes down." Fahz just shrugs as he walks into their den and looks at all the intel they'd gained on their mission. Lizzie walked in popping gum and sighed, "Uncle Clay is off to visit Baird...I am sure he will be sending either Marcus or Clay here once he figures out we know." Del laughs, "Oh, he anticipated this whole thing, Lizzie. He left me a hidden message amongst the code. He told me that he was expecting this hence the whole letting me see all this shit they didn't want us seeing. "Lizzie sighs as she idly rubs her hand over her stomach, Kait sighs, "Don't worry Lizzie... they'll keep us safe. Your uncle won't let anything happen to you." She nods as she pops the bubble gum again and sits down. She looks at Del, who is reading through something, "That mission...they planted a bug...well a human bug into the village. Dad said to me that pops knew that cell was active again." James states, "Yeah, Baird's notes pretty much say that too. "Del states, "Look, I am hoping it won't need to come to us going back there..but…" "You're going to have to.." Marcus suddenly states, "You guys are about to be roped into this." James looks to his father, "Kait and Lizzie need protection. Fahz, Del, and I will go do whatever needs to get done…"

Marcus was about to say something when someone else entered the Delmont-Fenix home. "Uncle Clay!" Lizzie smiles as she gets up going to hug her uncle," We have a safe house...nobody but Dom, Baird, Fenix of the older variety and two others know about." Kait looks down her swollen belly and then back at Fahz and then at Clayton. She takes a deep breath and says, "But we don't have our stuff...how am I supposed just to uproot my life? I have a daughter! Two on the way! The hell am I supposed to do?" Clay looks to JD then to Marcus and takes a deep breath, "You just do Diaz! I am sorry I know Lissett won't understand why she is suddenly taking a trip. But right now? We don't have time to just fucking piss around about this!"

Kait sighs as she kisses Fahz and follows Lizzie, who's equally unsure of this whole situation. Why were these people attempting to attack them now? It had nearly been two almost three years since they were in that tiny Russian Village. She silently wishes Fahz had knocked her up then with Lissett instead of when she was born. Maybe then she could be safe and not involved. But by being with Fahz, she figured she was going to be involved. "I need to go back home...the nanny was with Lissett when we left. The two of them were playing games outside when we left. I need to pack them up, and then I can go."

Clay nods as the group go about planning, making sure Lizzie and Kait were safe was his priority. God, how the fuck did shit get this fucked up? Why did the kids seem oh so eager to go into danger they barely knew. Well, they were going to find out one way or another, and it was going to be rough. He just prayed that Marcus would be there to do damage control because once James found out what happened there, why they did what they had to do. He was pretty sure JD would never want to see his dad or pops again. Marcus sighs and looks to the remaining Delta left in front of him. "Before we go...you kids should probably understand why we were there." James grits his teeth, another assignment another hidden piece of info that caused his pops to be in the hospital.  
"You guys weren't there to disrupt the cell; the guy you planted was part of the cell. He was a prisoner of war, and you guys returned him." A low guttural growl leaves James' lips as he swipes at what was on the counter. A loud, banging noise was outweighing the deafening silence. "What the fuck? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" James screamed, "The fuck you mean, we brought someone back who was in it? The fuck were they thinking?" Del sighs as he goes to pick up the stuff, only realizing too late there was glass amongst the papers cutting himself; he grunted and said, "JD, you need to chill out." JD didn't notice the other hand, was bleeding to till Marcus said, "Go get that wrapped up, Del." James goes abruptly outside, trying to calm down his now racing heart and mind; he was nervous; he was scared. Everything was not what it seemed, Marcus sighs as he watches Fahz go after JD and Marcus went to help Del. 

When Fahz opened the back door to the Walker-Fenix home, he sighs JD had punched one of the many little glass lights the couple had for their outdoor patio space. His hand was oozing and looked nasty. "Mate, you know you're supposed to punch with your fist closed." Fahz states as JD looks up, "And we were not supposed to be aiding a criminal! What the fuck happened, Fahz? The fuck were we doing? That isn't right. The hell did that damn bastard have on us that we needed to commit a war crime?!? We released someone badly! DUDE!" Fahz puts his hands up as he sits down next to James taking the man's lousy hand and slowly starting to pick out the pieces of glass; he lets out a soft laugh and says, "Listen right now I need to take this out o your hand. Some look pretty deep; I may need to stitch you up." James sighs as he watches Fahz slowly pick out the larger pieces of glass before going back in to grab one of the many medkits that lay within the house.

Upon returning, Fahz sighs, "We are going to go back there and kill every last one of those fuckers who hurt Baird and keep Lizzie and my wife, safe Fenix. You have my honor and my sights in that. We just got to figure out when and the why, and they're gone." James intently watches as Fahz threads the needle and starts stitching the other's hand. Plucking out more glass and stitching up more Fahz sighs, watching JD watching him. It was strange during boot camp the two often clashed due to James's parents and him always getting the best chances at things. Fahz worked hard for his position within the military; he indeed did. But it appeared having your parents be Anya and Marcus got you a ton of places Fahz never dreamed of being. 

There would always be a rivalry between the two of them, and it was something that honestly would never go away, but alas, the two were excellent friends growing up and even though boot camp. Marcus always made it clear that he never tried to get JD a better place, position, priority on specific missions. He didn't, but that is the way the military worked. You were someone who was someone, and you got places. Fahz knew that he had a good friend, and to both men, that meant a lot more then any rivalry did.


	16. There has to be light at the end of this tunnel right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More truths are revealed and do we find out who is behind all of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for dropping off the face of the earth! COVID and real life has made me not want to write anything but with this new operation my love of gears has been refueled and I am back! Going to try to get back to a regular posting habit!

Baird knew that something like this was going to happen, but he had hoped it would have been a better situation, that he hadn't gotten jumped. That Damon Baird would have been able to explain to those poor kids, especially James and Del, about why this had to happen. That Baird and Marcus would have been able to explain things and not have it be such a sudden and violent rush of words. Baird, as he laid there, his head pounding, could only picture the current scene at the Delmont-Fenix household. Marcus should not have to be dealing with this alone Baird should have been there. He was the one who started the whole thing anyway. Hopefully, nothing more then what Del found would be said not till Baird could explain. He knew he was in for a big fight when James found out, always James was him they worried the most about anyways during that whole mission. Marcus said they should have chosen anyone else, but Baird needed that he needed this, he planned on this to happen at some point, and he required James and Del and the others to be the ones to fix his awful mistake. Baird would have to live with the guilt, right? Somehow? Someway? Whatever it was, it was going to happen, and that was that. Baird knew it wouldn't do him well to dwell on something he couldn't control right now. He had to have faith in Carmine and his husband and the others who play a part in this game to do their job. Right? Baird had to believe this would work out in the end.

Back at the Walker-Fenix home, Marcus had just finished cleaning up Del's hand as Fahz and JD came back in. The four men shared some sobering glances before James looked to his father and said, "Baird knew? He had to have, right? He knew...dad did Baird do this?" Marcus sighs his hands going up before he spoke. Del suddenly felt the urge to grab JD's marred hand and held it as to prevent it from being swung at the other. Fahz slowly looks at JD, knowing that damn look in his eye. "Your father, Cole, Clay, and I stumbled upon the fact that the government knew about that trafficking ring. That they were doing it because someone in the government had been caught doing bad things. Baird was trying to find a way to expose it without risking his life or his job. But someone lied..someone who he trusted a lot lied to him and ruined it. We got sent to take out the actual mole while you guys were planting the fake one the prisoner. We had to give him back, or the ring was going to expose what the government had been doing, which in turn would have betrayed your stepdad." 

"You guys knew this...this whole time, and you didn't tell us? Tell me?" James states attempting to get within punching range of his father. "Fuck this. I am going to kill everyone last one of those assholes, and then when we get back, you four are telling us everything. You are telling every single last detail that you four fucking monsters knew but kept from us." Both Fahz and Del get in between Marcus and James. Marcus looks to James and sighs, "OK, OK! Kid, I don't know if they will talk, but I will. I will tell you everything when we get back, OK?" James growls as he pushes past Del and Fahz, roughly bumping shoulders with his father. Taking his helmet and his keys, he goes to leave on his back to base. Del looks to Marcus and says, "What...the fuck just happened? Did you just admit to committing war crimes against your government because they were part of a trafficking ring, and your husband knew and was attempting to get those officials taken out, but someone found out?" Marcus groans, "Didn't you just hear my speech." Del puts his hands up and says, "Alright guess we better go catch up to moody there Fahz before he does some stupid shit. Baird left a set of instructions on who we could trust to get us there."

Marcus says, "You watch after him, you two. Don't trust nothing or no one. Get him back home." The other two men nod as they head off to catch up with JD. When Clay had brought back Kait to grab Lissette and the nanny, he smiled. Reminded him of Lizzie when she was a kid, the young girl who was no more then five comes running up as Kait gets out, "Alright Liss. We have to pack. We are going to take a trip with your Auntie Lizzie and Grandpa Clay, OK?" Lissette looks at the car and smiles as Lizzie and Clay wave. Rosa, the nanny, smiles and says, "You get her car seat from your husband's van. I will go pack you, two ladies, something." Kait smiles and says, "Rosa, pack your bag too. You're coming with us." Rosa nods and goes about her business. Making sure to pack some snacks as she knew Kait was pregnant and who knew how long it was going to be of a trip.


	17. Kick in the butt

Marcus paced the house for a few minutes debating on if he should tag along. Honestly, Marcus wasn't sure if James would want him to tag along, but he knew that he had to go, right? Marcus wasn't going to leave Baird alone, but at the same time knowing that Clay and the others would keep an eye on his beloved, knowing Cole, the man was already sitting in that god awful uncomfy chair chatting it up with Baird. How those two stayed friends was beyond Marcus's thinking, really sometimes he wondered how he stayed with Baird for so long sometimes himself. He blissfully thought of the Fenix estate and how much he yearned to get back there. The couple spilled their time between Baird's inner-city mansion and Marcus's rolling hill estate back out in the country. The bots usually maintained Baird's estate, so they spent most of their time in the countryside. 

Back at Kait and Fahz's' home, the woman was quickly locking and shutting things down. God, who knew how long it was going to be before she was going to see her home again. Once she finished, she grabbed a photo. It was of the day that they all graduated from Bootcamp. Everyone's families were there old and new Delta in their fatigues. She smiles; she always cherished this photo. It was one of the last remaining images she had of her father before he disappeared. Placing the small frame in a bag, she slings it over her shoulder, hearing Lissette calling from the car. She locks up the house and prays that nothing will happen to Fahz while they are running from whatever or whoever.

Baird laid there, laughing slightly at something Cole was saying as the nurse was rebandaging his badly cut leg. His mind drifted off, the pain was still a lot, and he'd ask for medicine right before Cole had returned from smuggling him in some decent, not hospital tasting food. His brain is slowly drifting off into a semi, peaceful sleep. As sleep finally took him, his mind wandered off. A dream is coming to him taking his mind back to one of the few deployments Baird wasn't going. JD was eight years old and was having a hard time coping.

~~~~~~~  
Flashback-Baird POV

Just at the crack of dawn, the eight-year-old ran into his parent's room. Baird was already awake, working on stuff he could do before heading into work. James clambered up onto the bed. He curls into his papa and watches his papa. "What are you doing, papa?" Baird looks to JD and sighs, "Work kiddo. I must go in later, do you want to come in with me? Hang out with Auntie Sam and me?" Baird asks as James whines. "No work papa stay here. Don't leave daddy already left." Baird sighs as he plays with JD's hair. "I have to go to work, baby. If you stay here, maybe Uncle Clay will come with Lizzie." "Invite Uncle Clay and Lizzie here!!" Baird laughs as he texts Carmine and smiles when he shows the text that he'd had Lizzie and would come over with the young girl. James smiles as he hugs Baird. "Thanks, papa."

Baird cannot contain his smile as the boy darts off the bed to get dressed. It always made Damon happy when James was delighted. Baird knew that it was hard for James to be happy when his dad was gone. Baird hated it too, but he had to stay upbeat for the little. Baird slowly got up and started to get ready for his day. Baird finally finishes getting dressed to go downstairs to find JD had brought a bunch of his toys downstairs so he and Lizzie could play. Baird smiles and says, "Look at you, buddy, all ready to play. Uncle Clay is going to bring you breakfast. I have to go to a meeting."

James nods as he sits there he knows where his Uncle lives, and it's only a few minutes from their house. The young boy was used to waking up being alone in the house as Baird would often leave before he woke up. So today was honestly no different for the little one, as Baird kisses his forehead he waves his papa off before sitting on the couch and curl up under the blanket that his daddies bought him. It was warm and fuzzy, and it smelled like them, he never quite knew how it always felt like daddy and papa. Little did James know the two men always would spray said blanket with their cologne. As Baird left the driveway, all he could think about was making sure he was okay. Making sure that Marcus was okay and that nothing had gone wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus was torn should he go? Should he stay? Suddenly when his heart lurched thinking about leaving Baird alone in that room, he knew that Cole would watch over him but. There was something that seemed wrong, Marcus as much as his heart wanted to go with JD and the others. Marcus Michael Fenix could not bring himself to go; there was his beloved at that point it was decided he'd trust the three young soldiers he trained and fought with. He'd let them do it, and he owed it to James for keeping this from them that he needed to stay back. He knew it was now or never for the men, and he prayed nothing terrible would happen. Upon arrival to the base, James was furious; he flashed his badge engine loud as he slid into his spot. 

Turning off the bike, JD made his way to the armory and weaponry. As he was suiting you grabbing winter like gear and rations. People were giving him off looks curious if this had anything to do with his stepdad attack. Del and Fahz have grown when they see JD bike knowing it might have already been too late. When Samantha Bryne comes out of the armory and looks to the two younger men, she sighs, "He's packed and waiting on you two. Its hanger two space six. Hurry up. He was trying to grab the keys had to walk away before I kicked your husband in the nuts, Delmont." Del laughs and sighs, "I think we all want to kick people in the balls today." Fahz is already ahead of Del grabbing his gear and his gun. Del sighs, looking to Sam, "He pissed?" Sam laughs, "Oh, he's more than pissed."


	18. Time to get going

Sam laughs as he says, “He literally walked in cursing his father stepdad oh and said something about fucking murdering Clayton.” Del sighs, “He found out their mission was different and that Baird knew what it was and lied to us. So yeah, he has a ton of reasons to be mad.” Samantha always knew that they’d find out she had just never expected to be doing this while a dear friend was in the hospital. Sam looks to Del as he goes and grabs his gear. She returns to the plane and sighs as she watches James pace. “The rest of the teams here. Wheels up in fifteen JD.” James looks at her and says nothing. Samantha didn’t know what to expect, and maybe his silence was a good thing. She knew how rough this must be for the younger men; she was about to drop off in the middle of a forsaken and harsh landscape. She waited for Del and Fahz to appear before heading back into the plane to start everything up. As she watched the men board her plane, she took one last look a breath leaving her lips she hadn’t felt she was holding. Once the three men were on board, they strapped in; this was not their usual plane but a bot transport. Probably so nobody would think twice of seeing it and knowing there was not an active mission out. James looks to the other two, his husband and friend, as the plane takes off. Sam smiles as she looks back, seeing James curled up against Del, who was stroking his hair.

~~~  
Flashback JD POV

The young boy was tired as he watched his stepfather leave for work that day. He hadn’t been sleeping much since his daddy was gone. It was always hard for James to deal with it when one parent was here and the other gone. He assumed the only reason Uncle Clay and papa were here was cause they gotten hurt. His pops had torn his shoulder up really badly. He remembered it when they got back that Baird had to have major surgery to fix it. James sighs as he goes into the kitchen, grabbing a juice box, and to wait for Uncle Clay and his cousin Lizzie who wasn't really his cousin, but they grew up together to feel like family at this point. As Clayton Carmine pulled into the Fenix-Baird home, he sighed, poor James. He talked with Baird on and off about things, and it seemed so hard for the young boy. Clay knew that he and Lizzie got along, so he'd let the two of them play the day away. Maybe they could visit Baird if James wanted. As Clay unlocked the door, the flurry of a blonde hair ran to greet the young female who was excited just as much to be there hanging out with James. Beat listening to Uncle Clay talking about all his own war stories. Lizzie and James rushed into the house, playing happily with the toys. The two happy and loud as ever Clay was always grateful that Baird left him coffee; he'd make several more pots throughout the day, but at least this would hold him over till he needed more. As the day went on, Lizzie and JD enjoyed their time together, JD being very nice and playful with her and not his sometimes habit of being mean. Clay had made his tenth pot of coffee by the time Baird came back home. When the engineer walks through the door, Clayton had both Lizzie and James sleeping on the couch, a movie playing that the kids undoubtedly chose. Clay puts his finger up to his lip. Baird nods and motions for Clayton to come into the kitchen a little bit down the hallway so they could talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	19. Fucking hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come out and it aint pretty. How do the boys deal with the news their learning? What about Marcus and Damon? What are they doing to prepare for this?

When Marcus returned to the hospital, there was no surprise that Cole and Damon were talking about something long gone. When he entered, Baird smiles, looking to his husband fondly. “I can go..” Cole states getting ready to stand up, “No, don’t bother. I was coming to drop off clothes for him. I need a drink or twenty.” Marcus states, dropping the bag of clothes and kissing his husband quickly. “He’s getting out tomorrow morning, so.” Baird nods. “That is, if they let me, they still are worried about my wrist and shoulder.” Marcus brushes that off, “Your fine. You've been here nearly a week at this point. They cannot tell you that you can’t leave unless something happens.” Baird laughs.”There is a lot they could say to me, babe. They seem to be ultra worried about me for no reason. The sooner I am out, the quicker I am back to work.” Both Cole and Marcus exchange confused looks. “You aren’t doing shit when you get out of her, babe. You're going home to rest and relax. Sure Cole and Clay will come to visit you…” Damon was about to say something before Cole abruptly interrupted. “Look, I wasn’t gonna say it before, but the hell did we do send them there? Why didn’t you go, Marcus?” Looking at his friend Marcus took a deep breath. “Because he already hated me so much, I couldn’t be there when he see Kait’s dad. When Del finds out that is what his older brother did.. that his family did that. That none of us are good people. I am not ready to face my son after this.” Cole nods, sighing slightly; he was silently thankful his daughter was like his best friend and more tech engineer than a front liner. 

Back in the icy tundra, the three men trekked into the village; they were ever on the alert. Things seemed to be going too well. It’s when the first bodies were found that it hit Fahz. Children strung up like lights, people mutilated and ripped apart by wild animals. Savages, these people were utter savages. James spent a few moments carefully untying some of those who were freshly deceased. Digging a bit of snow up to cover the bodies to pay some respects. James was working on another. When he heard it quickly finishing the body, he looks around, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Finding it, the three men quickly take cover, trying to assess what was going on. As the group of four people approached, Del’s heart dropped. Why did that guy look like his oldest brother? The one that left when he was what? Four or five, whatever it was, this one-man looked like a Walker talked liked one and was one. Del growls slightly as JD grabs him and, making sure he doesn’t take off. Fahz watches intently. Two of the four people are crying, kicking, and screaming. Shit, they were about to execute these people. Del manages as Fahz aims with his sniper. The second man goes down, Fahz aiming for Del's brother next.

Fahz fires one shot directly in front of him, the man putting his hands up as Del goes to secure his brother. Those who were about to be strung up and left for dead were thankful. Del stares at his brother, his older brother Lamont. ”So it was you we saw those few years back among the chaos. You kept to the shadows. You didn't think I saw you. But I did. How could you?" Lamont laughs as he stares at his brother. "Fuck you. You were the one who broke the family tradition. I got married to Fenix over here and went off to lead a highly decorated life in the military. Too bad...we woulda loved to have you join the family business." Del blinks, "Wait..what? You mean...you guys...fuck. FUCK." Del growls, grabbing Lamont, driving him into the snow. Straddling the other, he starts hitting his brother. "Fuck you. You fucking asshole. You guys disowned me! Told me I was fucking helpless, and it was because I was going against what you wanted!" He can hear his oldest brother's nose break, and as the blood gushes, that drives Del to hurt him even more. All these years, not being able to see his young siblings killed him. This is why they didn't want him getting his brothers. When they got home, Del had his work cut out for him. When he felt arms around him, he gasped it was Fahz... JD grabbed Lamont stood him up, and said, "You're staying here with them. You fucking think about moving with these people, and I bet you next time Fahz won't miss his shot. Oh, and I am sure they won't hesitate to shoot." Del watches as JD hands the oldest of the girls in the group his snub pistol. The girls watched as Lamont held his nose bleeding. One of the younger girls looks to JD, "Your...James right? Someone back at the village knows you...he has a daughter...I think you guys work together.." Del looks to James then to Fahz, "The only one we know who a daughter has is Gabe, but he's...oh fuck. It was Gabe. Gabe was the mole, and we had no idea because the other squad met us halfway with the person, and he..." James grunts as he kicks the snow, cursing under his breath as he sighs, "Fuck. We brought Gabe here to be the mole..." Fahz states, stammering, Kait had brought her own father here and never knew it because she was never in the main car with him. That is why Baird and Marcus always took Kait with them." James growls there would be hell to pay; he couldn't believe that his own father and stepfather would do this.

As they marched into the village, the three men's hearts were pounding. Not much was said. Each boy found something out, and all Del and Fahz could do were watch the hate that James held for his father and stepdad grow. Fahz was curious to know if the others thought of this while they risked their lives to fix a mistake that wasn’t even theirs. James is kicking snow as they trek through it. He doesn’t know what to feel right now; the more and more he figured things out, the more and more he didn’t want to keep going. James is so upset with his dad and pops he cannot even put it into words. So when the gunfire starts, James drops to the ground hearing the others thud beside him as they attempt to get a lock on where it's coming from. "Rooftop of that building..." Del whispers Fahz aiming with his rifle. One-shot and a thud later, the three advanced people were rushing around the village. Some were excited, thankful they were here; others were weary and locking themselves away in an attempt to protect themselves and their loved ones. As the three men advanced, they started to feel more eyes on them, most of the villagers now inside. All they had to do was storm this place, kill those who were bad, and get Gabe, right? Nothing could go wrong at this point, right? There was nothing right going on, but everything seemed to be going well, that was till James heard Del scream. Though it was too late, something had been thrown at JD's feet and was about to explode. All James could do was curl up and protect his face he had lost sight of Del and Fahz all he could hear around him was a ringing in his ears and the sight of blood. Grabbing his gun, he charged forward, really not a hundred percent sure what was causing him to feel this rush..right now, he had to get Gabe out...he had to get Gabe. He had to bring home Kait's dad to her; he owed her that much and Reyna too. He pushed himself further towards the building. He could see the blood slightly dripping from what was likely shrapnel in his arm. There are noises all around him, and he cannot pick out whos yelling or whatever, but JD keeps pushing forward.

James has to push forward; there is no going back from this till they call in Sam to pick them up and get things back on track, right? JD doesn't know how long they'd been fighting, but when the ringing finally stops, and he finds his way back to Fahz, and Del does, he promptly passes out. Where his arm had gotten hit by the explosion from the frag was charred he could barely move his left arm, and there were hundreds of tiny cuts and god knows what else under the armor as there was a large dent. Gabe grabs James as they head to the extraction point. The man was well kept for being a prisoner, Del thought. Though upon later questioning, they found out that Gabe was kept pretty well as he was a valued prisoner, not everyone was as lucky as Gabe. Del and Fahz had seen those who weren't even human-looking. They were just skin against some bones, barely alive. The flight back home was awful. They were trying to keep JD alive...which was quite hard when you only had a certain amount of burn blankets. The youngest Fenix lay there barely breathing as Del watched over him; Marcus was not going to take this well...though maybe in a way he'd realize it wasn't his fault.


	20. Six months and some well wishes later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They saved the day but at what cost to James' mental health? Will there be a big blow out between the Fenix-Baird clan? Will Marcus be able to live with his guilt? What about Del and James?!

As soon as they landed, Marcus was there as he was rushed to the medical bay. Marcus couldn’t believe it. How the fuck had this happened? They did not worry; Lizzie and Kait were back home safe and sound with the threat eliminated. Fahz and her just had twin boys James and Alexander, and they were happily adjusting to family life. Having her father back brought Kait and her mother Reyna great joy. Things on that front seemed to be going quite well. Lizzie was now a mother of one with her loved one. Things seemed to be going great for everyone who wasn't James, Delmont, Baird, or Marcus.  
Marcus had spent almost all his free time with James; he was in a coma for the first three months due to the severity of the burn and damages done. Three more months after the coma, he was bedridden while his body healed; finally, James was released from the hospital and rehab program six months later. As Del signed papers and made sure JD's pain meds were all in order before he took his husband home, he caught a glimpse of someone coming to see them. Marcus had kept himself sparse from Del and James as soon as he woke up. There were words shared, and James almost punched his father out before. When James saw his dad, he nearly growled, "I don't want to talk. I want to go back home to my house that I haven't seen in six months and go lay in my fucking bed and do nothing. So fuck off." Marcus ignores the other's protest and says, "Just was coming here to let you know...there is food in the fridge, and Clay said he'd bring you guys anything you need since he's the closest to you. Your stepdad and I are going back to his estate for a while." James just grumbles as he steps closer to his father, his right hand balled into a fist. 

Del was talking with a nurse and was not watching the situation as close as should have been..so when someone stumbled back and bumped into someone, Del turned to see James had squarely punched his father in the face. He sighed. "Alright, alright. That is more than enough, James." Damon states as he walks over to Marcus and checks on his husband. Del silently curses Baird, who only ever seemed to have the worst timing as of late. James got squarely into both of his parents' faces. "I don't want to see either of you ever again. I don't want random visits; I don't want to be asked to come to visit. I don't, you cannot make me or my husband come to see you two! How the fuck did you think keeping us from that bullshit was gonna last? The actual fuck! You traded your own friend, a father, a husband, a brother, a son, so what you could have a mole within that? What about Del's brother and his whole family's ties? The fuck are Jason and Devon now? Huh? In fucking foster care? The fuck did you guys do! The fuck you think was going to happen?"Marcus was going to say something, but instead, Baird spoke up, "At the time, we had to do what was right. Did I want you to end up with twenty-five percent of your left side covered in burns? Did you think I wanted to create that cast that your wearing that administers your burn treatment? You think I wanted you or any of you guys to find out? No. I wanted to avoid having this blow up in our faces. But shit happened, and I cannot take that back. But if you think that your father and I wanted to lie to any of you! Wanted to hide all this awful stuff from you guys, especially you, James... you're wrong. But if you choose to not speak with us, fine. Do what you must but know that we never meant for you or any of the others to find out like this..." James huffs as he pushes past his father and steps father Del sparing a sorry glance in the older men's direction as he followed James. 

Upon arrival back at the house, James was so relieved to just be home. Things were going to be rough; he had to be put on extra medicine to control the damage done to his nerves and more medicine for his leg. The device that Baird had created administered the soothing gel every half hour and more if James needed it. He hated this; he felt and looked so ugly. Thankfully the device on his arm was not big or out there, so unless someone starred, they wouldn't notice it. Though the burns were bad enough, people would notice. But none the less James Dominic Fenix was a happy man thankful to be alive and able to walk again. James was putzing around the house when it set in. His father and stepfather sent him out there to fix their mistake that he was being sent out to pay for their mistakes of getting too deep. James grunts his brain is starting to catch up with what happened over the last six months. JD's heart is racing as he paces the room, trying anything to think of something else. He cannot help but focus on the last six months you ask him about the coma, and James won't respond truth was it was black, dark, and bleak. Nothing he'd want to talk to anyone about though the doctors already set him up with his therapist to do a house call within the next few days. James was not too excited about talking about things, but alas, if he was told he had to...he had to listen, right? There was no other way around this except maybe throwing a fit and not sleeping tomorrow night so he could cancel his appointment. James had pulled that in the past. He was sure that Del would be wise to his ways by now. The two had been married for a few years now at this point, right?


	21. Holiday Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after the mission Baird and Marcus have not heard from JD or Del. Understandably the two older men assume they will be spending the holidays by themselves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR SOME DAY I WILL UPDATE THIS REGUARLY... but till then I apologize. Anyways Merry Christmas. Planning on writing up the next holiday chapter tonight so I can post it tomorrow!

Baird sighs. He wishes he could call James to know he was alright, but alas, Marcus had insisted that they let James and Delmont come to them to talk. However, Del had been by a few times to bring some stuff over. They hadn't seen him in months now; it was two weeks before Christmas, and Baird feared they'd be spending it alone. Maybe they would invite Sam and Clay and the other Carmines to celebrate. They always used to do that when they were younger and still more active in the field, then they were now. Well, some were still active, but Baird had most definitely taken a significant step back from being on the front lines. He preferred to run recon from the lab and stay on home turf. Baird was reading over some contracts that were up and need renewal for DbI Baird had a coffee cup by he sipped it while reading through the arrangements. Some of what these people wanted was outlandish, but hey, he had to make a living, right? Picking up a pen, he scribbles his name and puts them back into the folder for him to bring back to the office and get sent out. 

Sipping on some coffee, he swore he could have heard Marcus calling for him, "IRIS, can you tell me where Marcus is?" The AI sprung to life and said, "Marcus is currently in the front hall...he appears to be letting someone in. Would you like me to ask him who?" Baird's heart lept into his throat. Could it be? Maybe? Oh no. He gets up slowly, stretching his old stiff bones, man. How long had he been sitting there? He looks to the clock and sighs, four hours, whoops well least he got most of his work done this morning so he could relax. As Baird pads down the hallway heading downstairs to the estate's entrance, his heart swelled as he got closer and could hear the voices. That's when it hit him, though. It was just James...Delmont wasn't here. As he approaches, he watches the two Fenix men interact.

James sighs as he stands there just out of reach of his father, not wanting to be touched; he had no real want to be here in all honesty. But Del had begged him to go makeup with his parents. So there James stood with his arm still in the cast. It had gotten worst, so they had to put his sleeve back on. James was none too happy about that; at least he was walking with less of a limp now. But still, it was there, and James was not sure he be fit for active duty anytime soon. But as soon as he heard Baird's footsteps, he sighs, "I...I don't know why I came, but I need to get going. " Baird lets out a soft wince; he turns on his heels and heads back upstairs. Marcus turns to see his retreating form and grunts, "James Dominic. Baird didn't do it to put you guys in danger. He did it because he had to. He beats himself up daily about your arm and leg. He beats himself up about every detail of that; you know, after you got back, he didn't leave your side for three weeks while you were in a medically induced coma. He sat there in your hospital room, making your sleeve, and he made sure you got the best care. He only left when you were about to be woken up." 

James watches Baird's form retreat up the stairs, and he looks to his father, "How am I supposed to forgive him for this?" He lifts his arms, "I am on seven extra medicines because it is not scarring properly." Marcus growls, "It's not scarring because you keep picking at it when you take your sleeve off. Del has not kept us in the dark about your recovery. It's on you, James. You cannot blame your stepfather for everything. He said he was sorry, he cannot change the past, and you need to let go." James thought that stung wasn't all too surprising, his dad not taking his side on this. Baird was his dad's husband, who had been for nearly twenty-something years, right? "What I am supposed to forgive the man that fucked up my whole arm? My whole fucking military career, dad? Just because he got himself too deep into something and couldn't pull himself out of it, so he used us?!?! He sent Kait's fucking dad over there! He lied to us all those years! YOU DID TOO! You all did, and you expect me to take it laying down?" 

Marcus does it fuck everything that has happened in the last few months, and he walks over to James and hugs him. As soon as his arms are wrapped around his only son, he can feel James sobbing. "I...am sorry. I miss you and pops. I miss coming here when I needed help. I am sorry. I am sorry." James mutters between loud ragged sobs, and he wants things to be expected. He does, but James Dominic Fenix never knew how to handle his emotions. Marcus sighs softly, "Daddy's got you, boy. You know that. You always knew your pops, and I loved you. I know...what we did wasn't right, but your pa has been in agony these last few months. Say you love him..' James nods, whimpering once more before toeing off his shoes and heading upstairs. Baird was busying himself with tidying up his office. He had various bot parts and other things from the DeeBee's strewn around the room. Figured while the two Fenix men were having their moment so he would clean. Baird heard footsteps and thought it was just Marcus. When Damon turned, he was not expecting a teary-eyed James is coming in and hugging him. Damon jumped a bit before hugging his stepson and sighed. He is rubbing James back softly, just holding his stepson. "I am sorry, pops. I am so sorry. I just wanted to be angry, but dad was right. Dad was right; you didn't do this to hate us. You did it because you had to. I am sorry. I am so sorry." Baird holds him; he doesn't know what to say, but he's thankful the other is sorry. Not that he deserved his forgiveness, but he was grateful none the less. 

Marcus smiles as he approaches the study and sees the scene playing out in front of him. Standing just out of sight of the other men, he sighs, heading into his bedroom to grab something. James finally lets go of his stepfather and rubs his eyes. It is at that moment that Baird can see the kid like worry in his eyes. That alone just broke Baird's heart, but he knew the fear that was so very clear in others' eyes. But that broke Baird the most; god, he wished one of them could have been there. Damon wished that things didn't end up the way they did. But things often had a shitty way of happening. After what felt like ages, Baird finally can say something, "Are you and your husband going to come here for the holidays? We hadn't planned on doing anything."


	22. Christmas time brings good tidings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLIDAY CHEER

Two weeks ago, they were rushing around putting things up and getting ready for the holidays. Baird usually loathed the holidays. It was close to the time of his parents' death. So Damon was quite more so than usual as they decorated. Marcus tended to not push on the whole talking front, and he knew it was rough to lose loved ones. He often thought about his father Adam, quite often too. So he understood Baird's need just to be left alone when it came to that.

As Marcus is putting up more lights, the front door opens, the bots greeting whoever. "In here putting up lights." He calls out as he resumes his focus on the lights on the tree. Baird insisted on a huge ass tree but wanted nothing to do with stringing the lights said something about his back was hurting. Marcus claimed they could use the bots milling about the estate, but in all reality, Baird just wanted to stare at Marcus's ass. James laughs, "Did Pop just wanna stare at your butt?" Marcus sighs and says, "You wanna help the old man here finish this up? This tree is stupidly big, and I hate it." Baird smiles as James gets up on the other ladder to help his father, "The stuff you wanted is in the front hall, pa. Got everything you wanted on the list even made sure to get it down to the name brand." Baird laughs as he goes to grab the various items he requested. Marcus never knew what his husband was thinking. Maybe in some ways, that kept their marriage exciting.

That was a few days ago; today was Christmas, and the house was full. They invited pretty much all old and new delta. So their home was pretty crowded. They had about twenty-six people staying with them; the tree was full underneath of presents. Today was an important day for all the little ones Santa had come to visit and bring them gifts. Baird had gotten up early to make sure there was enough food for everyone. He sips on his coffee as he hears someone come downstairs. As Baird hears one, then the others come down, as child-like screams fill the air, he smiles. Gosh, he missed the days when James was younger. As the families opened their gifts and those gave to others, Baird watched. He felt a strong pair of arms around him and leaned back into the touch of the other. "Merry Christmas, baby," Marcus states, handing him a wrapped gift, which was not done by Marcus but likely Sam or even Maria. Who knew, but as Baird opened it, he gasped. The room went silent as Baird slid out a single photo in a nice frame. It was one of the remaining images Baird had of his parents.

Baird clutched the photo to his chest, "Where did you even find this?" Marcus smiles, "Found it in an old box. Had it restored and framed for you." Baird grins sweetly, leaning up to kiss his love as the day went on; the various couples left after spending the last few days at the Barid estate. Marcus was happy when it was just their little clan. JD, Del, and the two older men. He loved spending time with his son. James sat there curled up next to del with something hanging from his mouth as they watched a movie.


End file.
